Heartbreakers
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: Spinelli moved away in 5th grade now she’s back but she’s changed. Her mum marrys wealthy men divorces them & splits the settlements. Spinelli has to seduce TJ but theirs one problem –she loves him. Will she dump her criminal life? COMPLETE!
1. Meet the new Ashley Spinelli

Flo Spinelli: she'd gotten loads of plastic surgery done and was the Main 'heartbreaker'  
  
Ashley Spinelli: she has changed SO much but She hasn't had any Plastic surgery. She's JUST got out of collage, she hasn't done the marrying yet -she's the one that helps with the divorce. She wears natural make up (cherry lip gloss eye liner mascara and natural eye shadow) and now dresses kinda tarty (but she is still Tough if you cross her) and her hair now reaches her waist.  
  
TJ: he owns a theme park -he got noticed after making a 'virtual business' in high school, his farther does all the 'public' work so he isn't known. (something his mother had insisted) his well known puppy fat has been replaced my mussels.  
  
The rest of the gang have moved away  
  
I got the idea for this from da movie -Its just a 'basing' though  
  
CHAPTER 1::: meet the new Ashley Spinelli  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Mum, come on let me fly solo! I've been watching you for over 10 years -I think I can handle it" protested Spinelli "your always making my the 'decoy' for old men! Its disgusting -I always have to kiss them"  
  
"your too young Ashley and We're a good team"  
  
"you were doing this before my age! DON'T tell me I'm too young"  
  
"Yes, but you'll fall in the trap that I fell in, remember I fell in love, it was your farther. I ended up pregnant. I don't want that for you"  
  
"well I'm not that stupid -loves dead anyway, As is romance"  
  
"you'll have to lose that attitude of yours -and the temper"  
  
"what attitude? What temper? I can do this! I'm not a child"  
  
"fine. You have ONE chance, if you fall flat on your face we're back to our usual"  
  
"Fine, where are we anyway?" asked Spinelli looking at the oddly-familiar streets  
  
"are old town, so we really do only have one chance. Now come on -I already have someone in mind for you"  
  
"and who would that be?"  
  
"Magnar Menlo" said Flo simply  
  
"Menlo?! Boy no wonder he uses his last name"  
  
"you also used your last name when you were in elementary -nobody calls you Spinelli any more"  
  
"nobody calls me Ashley either -I always have fake names. Whats Menlo's job anyway?"  
  
"sectary to Mayor Mitchells" (points to anyone who can guess who Mayor Mitchells is)  
  
"like I said -easy, the guy is probably desperate -pay's to get laid!" said Spinelli tossing her long lack hair over her shoulders "who're you taking anyway?"  
  
"Peter Prickly -he owns a bomb of moment and has never been married"  
  
"ew mother, that's sick -he's so old! I'm starting to think you like doing old men"  
  
"they're easy and I DON'T enjoy it -if I didn't do old men we'd be in the poor house so stop complaining! Now we're going to have a pampering day at Sophistikates's" said Flo "you're well in need of a manicure and your hair definitely needs to be layered, I'm getting my hair dyed blonde"  
  
"wonderful" muttered Spinelli sarcastically  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Thanks for reading! More too come (obviously)  
  
political princess: yea I'll put a sequel!  
  
jewlz555: I think you should do a TJ/Spinelli!  
  
Sarah: thanks for reading -please continue!  
  
Gillian: Thanks for reading!  
  
DiamaldaStaramo: thanks 4 readin -I cant wait to read ur ff!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	2. Reeling in the fish

Hello my Readers I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry its so small -I'm MAJOR swamped with coursework at the moment (so if I don't post everyday forgive me)  
  
CHAPTER 2- Reeling in the fish  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli adjusted her red boob tube and black mini skirt as she arrived at 'munch bites' the café that Menlo was sure to be in -they'd found his schedule. Sure enough Menlo sat on his own eating a sandwich  
  
"Menlo?" asked Spinelli acting surprised "wow its so good to see a familiar face!"  
  
"WOA -Spinelli?!" he asked looking at her open mouthed "oh and I go by Magnar now"  
  
"its me although I go bay Ashley now, so how've you been?"  
  
"good King Bob's Mayor now"  
  
"Really?  
  
"yes -and I'm his sectary -if you can call it that, I'm more like personal assistant"  
  
"wow that's amazing -I wish I had a good job, I cook for weddings -I'm just here for a rather big one"  
  
"is it the Mitchell's wedding?"  
  
"yes" said Spinelli then realising her mistake she carried on "uh no -it's the, uh, Simpson wedding"  
  
"wow -I'd though you'd be doing wrestling or something!"  
  
"I'm so over that -I swear I'm becoming an Ashley"  
  
"its working well for you"  
  
"thanks -you've look good too" Spinelli smiled inwardly -he was playing right into her hands! "and sorry about all that threatening to hit you in elementary -I've grown up since then"  
  
"forget about it-" Menlo was cut off by his mobile ringing "Hello? Mr Mitchell's! of course I'll be right their!" he finished his 'urgent' phone call and turned to Spinelli "its been great talking to you but I must be going"  
  
he ran from the room before Spinelli could even stay goodbye  
  
"Shit!" she muttered angrily -not managing to plan another 'meet up'  
  
"Spinelli?!" she heard a shocked voice from behind her ask  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Okay -so who's behind Spinelli?  
  
Diamalda: technically its just TJ -Spinelli left ages ago, only now she's back  
  
jewlz555: Thanks! I hope your enjoying dis!  
  
political princess: yea I fell sorry for the pair of em lol! I thought it was kinda a crap start lol!  
  
Noelle: Thanks for readin -I'm putting you in the ff as soon as poss! Basically they marry rich men and share the Devore settlements -sorta like gold diggers.  
  
Sorry again if I cant post tomorrow  
  
Your too obsessed with Recess when- you can quote the entire 'the experiment' episode -which I can! (that's the last of em I'm out of ideas feel free to give me ideas -I'll give you the credit of course!)  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	3. Figures she’d have a boyfriend

Yea -I've managed to put a chapter up! I finished all my coursework (prob coz I skived the day lol)  
  
CHAPTER 3 -Figures she'd have a boyfriend  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli found herself face to face with-  
  
"TJ?" she said 'god he's gotten hotter'  
  
"It's good to see you" he said "so how've you been?"  
  
"its good to see you too I've been good, uh, sorry I didn't keep in contact we, erm, we moved around allot"  
  
"don't worry its good to see you now" he said happily  
  
Spinelli was cut off any further by her phone ringing  
  
SPINELLI: Hello?  
  
FLO: Ashley! I just saw Menlo driving -what are you doing  
  
SPINELLI: he had to go -it wasn't my fault -chill!  
  
FLO: How can I chill when your failing -we need this money!  
  
SPINELLI: I'm doing FINE don't worry  
  
FLO: well you better win him over  
  
SPINELLI: I will -trust me, he's in the palm of my hand  
  
FLO: good, now hurry up and get your ass here -we need to talk over strategies  
  
SPINELLI: oh god -you could let me breath!  
  
FLO: Ashley!  
  
SPINELLI: yea, yea, yea, I'm coming!  
  
Spinelli hung up and turned to TJ who had a hurt look in his eyes -she didn't see this.  
  
"sorry Teej, I've gotta run -but call me" she said handing him a small phone card  
  
"Ashley?" he asked looking up  
  
"yea, call me Teej -bye!" she called as she was already out the door  
  
"figures she'd have a boyfriend" muted TJ sadly sitting down he saw she'd left her bag on the table and picked it up -hoping he'd see her soon. He wished silently that he'd been there to see her change -sure she was pretty in 4th grade but now her beauty was breathtaking -in his opinion!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
I'm unsure if there'll be a chappie tomorrow -I wont get back till bout 9  
  
jewlz555: yay thanks! And thanks for reading!  
  
political princess: lol -your as mad as me! But yea it was kinda obvious! Kewl add's to the list!  
  
Noelle: yea -its kinda obvious and I'm predictable! Lol!  
  
goofy monkey child: thanks 4 reviewing -I'll put some of your idea's up next chapter!  
  
i_luv_meee: thanks 4 readin and reviewing!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	4. A cherished photo

DAM I have got stuck with more coursework! Waaaaaaaa!  
  
CHAPTER 4 -A cherished photo  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli arrived at their hotel room to see her mum waiting  
  
"finally!" she said sounding irritated  
  
"I got here as quick as I could! Now what are the strategies?"  
  
"he seems the desperate type -so short skirts small tops and also act a little insecure"  
  
"don't worry! I had him in the palm of my hand!"  
  
Flo was stopped from replying as Spinelli's mobile started ringing  
  
"it must be TJ!" she said excitedly looking at the unfamiliar number she was about to pick up when her mum snatched the mobile from her had and cut TJ off "MUM!"  
  
"Ashley you don't need distractions! You need to focus all your attention on MENLO!"  
  
"TJ'S MY FRIEND! YOU MADE ME LOST CONTACT WITH HIM! HE'S A REALLY NICE PERSON!" shouted Spinelli angry that she may not get to see her best friend again -plus she fancied him!  
  
"oh god -you like him don't you?"  
  
"he's me friend!" said Spinelli in defence  
  
~*~  
  
After toping up the credit on his phone TJ dialled Spinelli's mobile number, it rang a few times and went dead  
  
TJ shied miserably -she didn't even want to answer his call! Although he hated to admit it he knew that she didn't want to know him -that's why she stayed out of contact all these years (although we know the truth!)  
  
"are you okay Teej?" TJ looked around to see his close friend Summer, she had brown hair blue eyes and wore thin glasses. She'd been his friend since his first day of high school  
  
"not really, remember I told you about Spinelli?"  
  
"aw yea -that girl that you're still in love with, you're always talking about her why? Is she okay? Have you met her?"  
  
"yea. I met her but she's got a boyfriend, she gave me her number but when I called she didn't wanna know me -I guess I never got over her" said TJ miserably  
  
"aw don't worry TJ, you don't need her -she's a bitch" said Summer trying to reassure her obviously devastated friend  
  
"but she wasn't . true she had bitchy tendencies but her heart it's amazing although she had a tough rep she was sensitive too! She only used her bitchey tendency's for good reasons"  
  
"just get over her, really -theirs millions of gals out their who'll take you! Your always getting asked for dates, let her go"  
  
"I cant, I love her. Always have, always will" said TJ looking at a VERY faded photo that Hustler Kid had gotten from the experiment  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
jewlz555: they marry rich men, Divorce em and share the divorce settlements! Glad your enjoying it -thanks 4 readin!  
  
i_luv_meee: lol! your in this chappie! What'd you think?  
  
political princess: aw even more poor TJ now -he loves her and thinks she doesn't like him! Thanks for the suggestions!  
  
Noelle: Thanks! Glad your enjoying it!  
  
you are too obsessed with recess when:  
  
you skip class to see the experiment episode for the eight time in a month  
  
you tell your prelaw adivsor you want to represent joey spinelli in a court of law for your first case  
  
you want to contact the president and have him declare spinelli and tj a legal couple  
  
your family has an intervention and a 12 step program to get you off recess  
  
the intervention doesnt work  
  
you swear you see the hustler kid at the mall and ask if he was winger dingers  
  
you call every food company and visit every food store looking for winger dingers (all by political princess!)  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	5. Tender Towers

Soz I didn't post yesterday -I wrote my 'Too Lost In You' ff -although it didn't show on the main board!  
  
Chapter 5 -Tender Towers  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli woke up early the next morning, she'd be once again trying to play Menlo that day. He was visiting Tender Towers the local theme park, with Mayor Mitchells his fiancé Sammi and her best friend.  
  
"Remember -its a accident that your their!" said her mum as though she were stupid  
  
"yea mother I know" said Spinelli brushing her hair into a high ponytail and putting on some large silver hoop earrings  
  
"wear these" said her mum passing her a pair of 'hip hugging' jeans  
  
"I can decide what to wear on my own!" snapped Spinelli walking into the bathroom and changing into the jeans a pale pink (A/N: yea I know!) mini top  
  
"Happy?" she asked walking out the bathroom  
  
"I'm still not happy with that dreadful belly bar" she said eyeing Spinelli's dark pink diamond belly bar  
  
"well I like it! I don't really care what you think -if you keep nagging I'll dress the way I used to"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spinelli arrived at the theme park, she was of course completely unaware that TJ owned it. She wandered through the crowds hoping to find Menlo soon. She'd been wandering around for a while -almost giving up hope when she heard her name  
  
"Spin?"  
  
she turned around to se TJ and smiled at him  
  
"or is it Ashley now?" he asked  
  
"Ashley. So what're you doin here? I was here with my cousin but she got sick from that roller coaster -the whompinator or something"  
  
"ah yea -that's a good ride"  
  
"so what're you doin here?" she repeated  
  
"I suppose you didn't know -I own this place, I designed all the rides and everything"  
  
"wow -well done!" said Spinelli amazed someone at her age owned a theme park  
  
"you left your bag in the café by the way, I called you but-"  
  
"yea I was gunna pick up but, uh, my battery went dead" said Spinelli hoping he'd accept the Lie -thankfully he appeared to accept it.  
  
"forget about it" he said smiling. Spinelli's mobile started ringing she let out a aggravated sigh and picked up already knowing who it was  
  
SPINELLI: What now?  
  
FLO: where are you? your not with him, He's been here for twenty minuets already!  
  
SPINELLI: are you spying or something?  
  
FLO: I'm watching  
  
SPINELLI: cant you just trust me?  
  
FLO: no  
  
SPINELLI: FINE! Fuck off then!  
  
She put down the phone -now in a full fledged bad mood  
  
"sorry I gotta go -again" said Spinelli feeling disappointed about her lack of time spent with TJ  
  
"isn't your fault" he said  
  
"I'll have to meet up with you soon" said Spinelli giving TJ a quick hug and hurrying to find Menlo -as much as she despised it.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
political princess: yea Poor TJ loves her and thinks she Loves someone else. Spinelli Loves TJ but doesn't think she has a chance and no's she cant be with him -coz of her mum. She'd LOVE to tell her mum to f**k off but she needs her mum 4 money and stuff. Your gunna be in the next chapter!  
  
i_luv_meee: yea -YOU lol! Glad you liked the chappie!  
  
You're too obsessed with Recess when.  
  
You want more 'you know you're obsessed with Recess when...'? Okay...you know you're obsessed with Recess when:  
  
As soon as you get the internet on your computer, you type in 'Disney's Recess' in every single search engine you've ever heard of, then meticulously go through every single link of every single site match to find out any possible information you may not already know about the show  
  
You've devoted all of your livelihood to finding out what Joey Spinelli looks like  
  
You wake up hyperventilating in euphoria because you had another dream about new episodes of Recess  
  
You strain not to pass out from rapture when you first find out there's a feature length movie based on Recess  
  
You camp out in front of the cinemas at least four days in advance to the 'Recess: School's Out' premiere  
  
You already have your childrens' names chosen: Theodore Vincent Michael Gustav (insert last name) and Ashley Gretchen (insert last name)  
  
You have created a family tree based on the past, present and supposed future of Recess characters  
  
You no longer remember what the real sun looks like, only what a cartoon sun looks like on a Recess episode  
  
You pay some old guy to try and get rid of summer vacation, just so you can get the 'real feel' of the movie.  
  
Your dogs' names are Scruffy, Sparky and Hoodlum, your cats name is Stuart, and you have a hamster named Speedy  
  
You perform an acoustic version 'John Jacob Jingle Heimer Schmitt' at your high school awards night  
  
You blackmail your principal to grow a moustache and wear a black toupee  
  
You consider dumping your friends because they look and act nothing like T.J., Vince, Mikey, Gus, Gretchen or Spinelli. (thanks to goofy monkey child for all of these!)  
  
This is sooooooo sad -I just read this thing about 'teenagers stabbing and killing teenagers' theirs been 7 stabbing in schools in JUST 3 years! And the 'stabbers are 12-15 years old! Is suspected that kids as young as 6 take knives to school? Sick huh? -is it that bad in America?  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	6. Busted

Hiya sorry the chapters have been so small but I'm sure its better than nothing (still have millions of coursework!)  
  
Chapter 6 -Busted  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Magnar?" she asked pretending to be surprised "what a coincidence!"  
  
"yes -good to see you again. Who are you here with?"  
  
"I was here with my cousin but she was ill and had to go"  
  
"oh my god!" said Bob looking at Spinelli "your Spinelli!"  
  
"yea" said Spinelli glancing at him  
  
"do you want to come around with us then?" asked the person who was obviously Sammi -Bob's fiancé  
  
"sure -if you all don't mind"  
  
"not at all" said Bob  
  
"sure" said Menlo shrugging. They'd been walking for a while when they were approached by a woman around the same age as Spinelli walked over to Menlo, brown hair and blue eyes  
  
"Noelle!" said Menlo smiling  
  
"Hi Magnar, Its good to see you!"  
  
"Noelle, this is Ashley Spinelli -and of course you know Bob and Sammi -Ashley this is Noelle Barrett, she's been my best friend since the first day of middle school!"  
  
"hello" said Spinelli smiling  
  
"hi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spinelli stood in the theme park public toilets re-applying some lip gloss when Noelle cane up behind her  
  
"hey" said Spinelli cheerily  
  
"I know why you're here with Magnar -you cheated my cousin two years ago, just coz you were wearing a wig doesn't mean I don't recognise you! I love Magnar and DON'T want him cheated" she then paused looking mad at herself "and I'll keep your secret quiet if you leave him alone and don't repeat what I just said"  
  
Spinelli though for a moment but knew she'd been caught "fine" she said through gritted teeth  
  
"and if I were you I'd stop cheating people"  
  
"cant -I flunked college from moving around -what job am I supposed to get?" asked Spinelli a not of annoyance in her voice  
  
"easy -go back to school"  
  
"no -I cant, anyway, I better get going -and don't worry I'll leave Magnar alone" Spinelli said leaving the Room. When she found Menlo she hurried over to him "Hi, I've gotta go -something come up, see you around Kay? Bye!"  
  
"c ya!" said Menlo watching Spinelli hurry off. Spinelli arrived at her car when her phone started ringing she rolled her eyes knowing it was her mum  
  
FLO: Why'd you leave him?!  
  
SPINELLI: where you spying on me?  
  
FLO: yes and with good reason -your failing!  
  
SPINELLI: your such a creep for spying! AND I'M NOT FAILING! His friend who you obviously saw knows about us! We conned her cousin last year -she said if I didn't leave him she'd report us!  
  
FLO: very well you've failed. Meet me in that café you met Menlo yesterday -be there in 10 minuets  
  
Spinelli hung up and let out a sigh of relief -she'd be able to spend time with TJ! She'd just have to keep his job quiet other wise she'd have to con him.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Noelle: Hiya! Soz I didn't answer your review yesterday -it went through after I'd posted chap 5. yes she needed to run into him again lol! yea she really likes him and now she can spend time with him just in later chappies! You were in this 1!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: Hi thanks for reading! Glad your enjoin it! Thanks for putting my on your author alert list  
  
political princess: yea -they're such a sweet pairing! Hope your enjoin it!  
  
i_luv_meee: u cant be in every chappie lol (although when peeps have parts they always wanna!)  
  
dose Degrassi show in England? I really wanna watch it!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	7. The near Impossible Choice

Noooooooooooo -I'm dumped with more coursework! I'll get though it -I will!  
  
Chapter 7 -The Choice  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
TJ arrived home a few hours after his meeting with Spinelli, he sat on the sofa and put on Boy Meets World -he only wished he would one day have a relationship like Cory and Topanga -preferably with Spinelli! Although he doubted it -although her hugging him was a bright spot, that was something that had him still smiling at this moment! Just as he was getting into the 'reunion' episode, the doorbell rang. He reluctantly got up and answered the door  
  
"Summer! Hi -come in"  
  
"thanks -I just thought I'd visit you, after yesterday and all"  
  
"na its okay -I saw her today, she didn't purposely hang up on me, I think she still has a boyfriend but at least she's still my friend -that's way better than nothing"  
  
"its her loss -really. You're my best friend -like a twin or something. your only bad points are caring too much, not admitting you feelings -oh and your kinda a sore loser"  
  
"that was really nice -until the sore loser comment"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Spinelli arrived at the hotel room she was sharing with her mum, she got some chocolate fudge ice-cream from the mini freezer sat on her bed and watched boy meets world. She smiled thinking that her and TJ may have been like Cory and Topanga, secretly she wised they we're. She laughed as Eric attempted the Feanie call failing miserably, her mum then entered the room.  
  
"well you seem happy for someone who risked getting sent to prison"  
  
"I cant keep depressed, it was a loss -I got caught, I'm over it. While your playing prickly I'm spending time with my closest friend"  
  
"TJ?" asked her mum  
  
"yes -d'you have a point?"  
  
"yes, its good he's your friend. I've just found out from peter that he's one of the richest males in this town" Spinelli drew a breath sadly, knowing what was coming "you can get him instead"  
  
"NO WAY!" said Spinelli loudly  
  
"but you have to -we're in debt, if you don't do this we'll be on the streets, no cars, no five stars hotels, no nothing."  
  
Spinelli let the information set in but still felt her first decision was best "I cant do that too him"  
  
"do you want to end up on the streets? Sleeping in the rain? Begging for money? We're not going to be tramps. Either con TJ or your on your own"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
What will Spinelli do? Will she chose family? Or the love she's trying to deny?  
  
political princess: and another DUN DUN DUN! Lol!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: aw don't worry -I'm just glad your reading! Hope your enjoyin it!  
  
i_luv_meee: u were in this 1 tho!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	8. The decision of Denied love or the easy ...

Hello peoples! How are you all? I hope you are enjoin the ff -and thanks 2 you all for reading!  
  
CHAPTER 8 -The decision of Denied love or the easy way out  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"your making me choose between a friend and my mother?!"  
  
"yes, remember friends come and go like warm dinners but you only get one family"(A/N: my dad used this on me!)  
  
"I understand that -but I care for TJ!"  
  
"Ashley, he is young and rich -if he wants you he'll only want you for one thing!"  
  
"TJ isn't like that"  
  
"you haven't seen him in about a decade -he's definitely changed, he'll only be using you, don't get your heart broken!"  
  
"he isn't like that" said Spinelli through gritted teeth  
  
"I thought the same thing when I fell in love with your farther, you know that every man is only after one thing. You have only two options, go too your friend that you THINK you know, get used and dumped -end Up alone. OR stay with me, someone you can trust, Con TJ and get loads of money -we will be able to retire in no time, retirement before 30 is sweet Ashley -you can then concentrate on a real marriage if you wish"  
  
Spinelli thought an inner battle, she loved TJ -even if she couldn't admit it. But her mums words seemed true (A/N: her mum is good at playin with minds) if she chose her mum she'd get to spend time with TJ retire early and find someone that may return the feeling.  
  
"whats your choice Ashley, me and a luxury early retirement as it were or a broken heart"  
  
"you" whispered Spinelli ignoring the burning guilt inside  
  
"good choice, call him -arrange to meet up"  
  
~*~  
  
"what do you want to watch now?" asked Summer as boy meets world ended  
  
After flicking through the channels they found 'Friends' and started watching. Neither knew how long they'd been watching when TJ's mobile started ringing  
  
TJ: hello?  
  
SPINELLI: Teej its me Ashley -I got your number from when you called the other day  
  
TJ: hey, are you okay?  
  
SPINELLI: I'm great, I was just calling coz I'm not doing anything and I was wandering if you wanted to meet up -plus you still have my bag  
  
TJ: sure -sounds great, I just hope your boyfriend doesn't get jealous  
  
SPINELLI: what made you think I was dating someone  
  
TJ: well yesterday when you were on the phone you said 'he' was in the palm of your hand  
  
SPINELLI: that was just something I was helping my mum with -I aint dating anyone  
  
TJ: then we have nothing to worry about -where do you wanna meet and when?  
  
SPINELLI: erm, that café I met you in yesterday -as soon as you can get there  
  
TJ: okay -10 minuets  
  
SPINELLI: see you there!  
  
Spinelli hung up a smile on her face, but as she remembered why she was really meeting up it faded quickly and her happiness was replaced by Guilt.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So Spinelli's made her choice! -or has she? Will she admit to her love? Or choose a 'luxury' life?  
  
political princess: sadly she didn't choose him, but it doesn't mean she cant chance her mind! Plus if she could admit her feelings it would be okay, sadly she's trying to deny it. Lets hope she see's that money aint everything, but not that money matters, but even if she chose TJ -she would still have lots of money (not that it matters lol)  
  
Noelle: I did say I'd put you in -I do try to stick by promises (the fact that that aint working 4 me at times aint the point lol!) I've looked on most channels and don't think it is, have you got a 'logged in' s/n?  
  
i_luv_meee: thanks! So did she pick who you thought?  
  
you know ur too obsessed with recess when  
  
u get a fake id saying ur Ashley spinelli  
  
you convince your friends to change their names to those of the recess gang  
  
u use the whomps court case as a reference for your law final  
  
you can hum the recess theme on command (thanks 2 political princess 4 those)  
  
and mine.. ur 2 obsessed when you can give out ANY info on demand and literally quote the eppies! (this happened 2day lol)  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	9. An Inward Battle

I think I surprised you all by Spinelli's decision -I actually thought you all had me sussed!  
  
When commenting on the English movie I tried now to sound too bigheaded (its really annoying when people do that!)  
  
Chapter 9 -An Inward Battle!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\// \\  
  
Spinelli arrived in the café she was now wearing a tight black turtle neck jumper as she spilt ice-cream down her pink top, she felt glad that she could finally wear less-revealing clothes freely.  
  
"Hi Teej" said Spinelli smiling  
  
"hi Ash -can I call you that?" said TJ smiling at her  
  
"sure" she said taking her bag that was on the table  
  
"people gave my so many funny looks for carrying your bag you know"  
  
"well thanks for brinin' it, so what'd you wanna do?"  
  
"well Love Actually (A/N: what a great movie!) playing in the cinema, we can both get in free coz my friends dad owns the place"  
  
"sounds good -I've wanted to see that movie for a while, its supposed to really funny"  
  
"yea -those Brit love-comedy's can be -live Bridget Joan's Diary" said TJ as they walked out of the café "the cinemas about 15 minuets so I'll drive us" They walked for a moment and reached a Red Ferrari  
  
"is this yours?" asked Spinelli looking at the shiny car  
  
"yea -great aint it? Got it when I was seventeen" he said opened her door for her. Spinelli got in feeling a little more Guilt -he was being so sweet and yet she was going to use him.  
  
The journey to the cinema was relatively silent, they both got out the car entered the cinema and took central seats.  
  
"this town hasn't really changed much -not that I've seen much of it" commented Spinelli looking around the Cinema that had barely changed during her long absence  
  
"only a few bits have changed, I'll give you a tour if you want -only if you don't mind visiting Mr Kelso, I'm bringing him food and stuff since he's getting too old to leave the house"  
  
"sounds good, Kelso must be so old now -how's he doing?"  
  
"yea, he's eighty-eight, he's pretty bad off, I don't know how long it is before he -you know"  
  
"shame -he's such a nice guy" said Spinelli as the movie began  
  
During the movie TJ put his arm around Spinelli's shoulders, she leaned on him lightly. This felt so right, TJ was so perfect -everything from the way he smelt to his loyal and loving personality. as Spinelli realised this the Guilt was becoming almost unbearable. 'he's so perfect, NO! you can fall in love, you need money -money is good!' but as much as Spinelli inwardly battled her emotions she knew the money didn't matter.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\// \\  
  
So Spinelli's DESPERATELY trying to Deny her feeling, will she admit them? Will TJ tell her how he feels?  
  
*NOTE* Those with parts WILL have more -I'll try my best to work you in as much a possible  
  
i_luv_meeee: yea lets hope it dose! I already have the ending planned and its gunna be good!  
  
political princess: I cant say if she will or wont choose him, but you being one of my most faithful readers will know what I'm like! (so it may be a give away lol) so don't go throwing yourself of any Building lol!  
  
Noelle: aw that sux, u should log in with the name and password neways -it may work. I hope it plays soon -I sooooo wanna see it! I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Ypur too obsessed with Recess when -you make a queer eye for the straight guy spoof of the 5 recess guys u think r gay ( Randal, Menlo, mikey, Gus and that guy who sings)  
  
you make a list titled why recess is better than men (suggestions have been made!)  
  
you call ur bf by one of the recess boys names (thanks to political princess for these)  
  
Did anyone know that the English Queen isn't the first air to the throne or something? there's a kind and Prince in Austria! -I don't know may details if anyone knows please tell me!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	10. Memories

Okay I am so MAYOR swamped with coursework I have like 36 pieces! I don't have times to check this though and the next chap will be up soon (sorry people I REALLY hate this)  
  
Chapter 10 -Memories  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"it's a shame about Mr Kelso, he really is bad off isn't he?" asked Spinelli as the left the old mans house  
  
"yea, since his shop was trashed he kept falling down hill ever since" said TJ "as you saw he thinks I'm his dad, I cant tell him who I really am -it'll hurt him to much" they were both silent for a moment " so, do you still want that tour?"  
  
"sure" said Spinelli smiling  
  
TJ drove along the road and stopped outside a building Spinelli remembered well -Third street school.  
  
"old place hasn't changed a bit" said Spinelli  
  
"wanna have a look around?"  
  
"sure -how do we get in?"  
  
"The Prankster prince is no more, I am now the prankster King" said TJ smiling "follow me"  
  
They both walked to the small 'Ally' at the side of the school 'TJ, Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus' could STILL be seen written on the side of the wall -they'd written it on Spinelli's last day.  
  
"I cant believe our names are still there" said Spinelli looking through the fence  
  
"well, we're actually seen as the 'Dudiof' of our time -the kids still remember us you know" said TJ grabbing the side of the fence and rolling at along a little to make a small hole, they both climbed through.  
  
"place still smells the same I guess they haven't changed that slop -or tomato surprise" she assed looked at some burnt spoons  
  
they both walked around the corner to see 'fort tender' still standing  
  
"take a look inside" said TJ opening the door and turning on the small light "Gretchen added lighting in 6th grade" he added looking at Spinelli's shocked expression  
  
As Spinelli walked around she saw photos from all grades she smiled as she saw a photo of them in kindergarten picture-day. TJ was covered in bright pick paint that Spinelli had tipped over him when he said she should have worn bows on her dress like the other girls.  
  
"That day was funny -that paint stayed in my hair for days" laughed TJ who was sitting on an old sofa. Spinelli moved to sit next to TJ, he was holding a photo of them on their last day together  
  
"neither of us look to happy do we?" she asked looking at the photo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli and TJ arrived at the café  
  
"tonight was so fun"  
  
"yea -its been so great to finally catch up with you" said TJ  
  
They both looked at each other silently for a moment, they both leaned in and finally their lips met  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
awwwwwwww so they kissed!  
  
political princess: happy? Lol! hope ur enjoyin it!  
  
i_luv_meee: none of us like Flo lol!  
  
goofy monkey child: thanks 4 da help!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	11. Confusion

Okay, another small chapter, sorry for that -I'm tryin me best! (I swear when my coursework is completed I'll be writin chapters to my usual length!)  
  
This chapters planned in my head for ages! Hope ya like it!(just don't kill me!)  
  
Chapter 11 -Confusion  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
A few tears slipped down Spinelli's checks as she Admitted -she loved TJ. She loved him more than anything and yet, she was going to betray him.  
  
"Spin?" asked TJ stepping back noticing she was crying "whats wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing" lied Spinelli holding back tears "I-I've got to go" she ran and didn't stop until she reached her car. She slumped in her seat, tears falling down her cheeks. She loved him, after one small kiss it was impossible to deny. Why could she do? She'd already reached an agreement with her mother and they needed the money, as much as it hurt she'd have to con TJ -she couldn't stay in love.(A/N: Political Princess -please don't break out the bungee cord -there's still more so come)  
  
~*~  
  
As TJ kissed Spinelli it felt so right -so perfect. He was just about to deepen the kiss when he felt a tear fall onto his lip. He broke the kiss and saw Spinelli crying  
  
"Spin? Whats wrong?" he said  
  
"N-nothing, I-I've got to go" TJ watched Spinelli runaway.  
  
"what have I done?" he muttered sadly. TJ walked to his car and drove home wandering how to make it up too her -he was sure he now knew the true meaning of heart ache  
  
~*~  
  
Spinelli arrived at the hotel room she checked her cheeks were free from tears and walked in  
  
"how did it go?" asked Flo who was sitting on her bed  
  
"don't you have anything better to do?" snapped Spinelli  
  
"and I'm doing it. Now tell me how it went -I'm relying on you for this money!"  
  
"it went fine, okay?! Now I'm going to have a relaxing evening" said Spinelli who was intending to call TJ the next day.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So Spinelli's realised her feelings! Will she change her mind? Will she tell TJ how she feels? What will she tell TJ? What dose TJ feel?  
  
political princess: *uses voice like talking to a 3 year old*okay we must stay away from tall buildings please repeat after me! Lol! what did you think of the chapter? Remember stay AWAY from big buildings  
  
i_luv_meee: so what did u think 2 the chappie? Thanks for reading and PLEASE don't follow Sammi's (political princess) actions -jumping of buildings doesn't help!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: thanks! Hope your enjoin it! Keep readin!  
  
Noelle: glad you liked the kiss but I was mean with their actions (I kinda had it planned) I agree Flo is a complete cow! She only wants money -and if we all ever get our hands on her she'll suffer!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	12. The power of a Text Message

Hi peoples, sorry for my lack of posting, I was ill over the weekend plus I STILL have coursework! Hope ya can forgive me (u all rule!)  
  
Chapter 11 -The power of a Text Message  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli woke up the next morning for a brief second she wandered why she'd been so upset the previous night, as she remembered she shied miserably. After showering and changing she began to write TJ a text Message.  
  
Hey Teej, sorry about last night, I was just kinda worried about ruining our friendship after the long gap, I hope your not angry or anything -reply or call me. Love Ashley 3  
  
She read over the text and clicked send. She shied miserably, she could no longer deny her love for TJ. Sure she'd had crushes before -but it was nowhere as near as powerful as this! And sure she had a crush on TJ in 4th grade and there was a little love there -but it had increased Marjory now.  
  
~*~  
  
TJ had been awake for a while, he'd invited Summer over again -he always called her when he needed to talk. Just as he was about to call her asking her whereabouts, the doorbell rang.  
  
"finally -I thought you'd never get here! I really need your advice" said TJ once he'd opened the door to summer  
  
"relax! What happened?"  
  
"well I told you that I was meeting up with Ash, well we had a great time, she showed all signs of liking me -then I kissed her, she kissed back. But then she started crying, I asked her whats wrong and she said Nothing and ran off" said TJ the sadness and despair showing in his voice "what am I gunna do?"  
  
"your gunna have to talk to her, ask her whats wrong, try and sort things out. And just hope you can still be friends"  
  
"I didn't even consider the not friends possibility" said TJ quietly.  
  
"I swear -you and her are like a bloodily roller coaster" said Summer trying to lighten the mood  
  
TJ was stopped from replying from his mobile bleeping  
  
"its from her" said TJ his voice holding a mixture of excitement and panic "Hey Teej, sorry about last night, I was just kinda worried about ruining our friendship after the long gap, I hope your not angry or anything -reply or call me. Love Ashley"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So whats TJ's reaction to the message? Will he text back? Is their friendship ruined?  
  
i_luv_meee: YOU! lol! wall she may do that -she dose love him! But she may not -he he he!  
  
political princess: lol! glad ur enjoying it!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: thanks sooooo much! Gald ur reading!  
  
Noelle: yea I get way into this lol!  
  
Hope you can all read my song ff 'break down'  
  
I'm gunna go watch 'Jeepers Creepers 2' yay!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	13. Relationship repairs

Hiya peeps! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm nearly done with coursework (well I have 7 ¼ pages -14 ¼ sides left 2 do!)  
  
Aw well I'll live! How will I survive in college? I'm takin Psychology, Sociology and Beauty therapy -it'll be a nightmare! So much work!  
  
Chapter 13 -Relationship repairs  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\  
  
"I guess I was wrong" said Summer  
  
"should I reply then?"  
  
"call her"  
  
~*~  
  
Spinelli sat watching a weird cartoon about a sponge that likes in the sea (A/N: points to who ever guesses what she's watching) she glanced at her phone, sure she'd sent the message around 5 minuets ago -but how long did it take to read a message? Just as she thought this the phone started ringing -it was TJ. She glanced at it took a deep breath and answered  
  
SPINELLI: Hello  
  
TJ: hey, I just got your message -I'm glad your not angry or anything  
  
SPINELLI: na, I was just kinda worried that we'd ruin our friendship, the thing is, I really do like you, its just -you know  
  
TJ: yea, we've only just re-met after so long. But since we both do feel the same way, is there any point denying it?  
  
SPINELLI: I agree -there isn't really any point denying it, denying something I've felt for years.  
  
TJ: yea, same here. Do ya wanna meet up again then?  
  
SPINELLI: sure! Meet me in 'our' little cafe  
  
TJ: 10 minuets sound okay?  
  
SPINELLI: yea -see you there!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spinelli arrived in the café -a little late yet again. She spotted TJ walking towards her and Smiled  
  
"Hi Teej" she said hugging him, the feeling of shame strongly in her belly.  
  
"I didn't think you were gunna come" he said hugging her in return  
  
"well, I'm terrible with timing" said Spinelli breaking the hug  
  
"I noticed -you left me worrying all night weather we are still friends" he said giving her a quick smile before kissing her gently "at least your not running away this time"  
  
"na -hard to get is so overrated" said Spinelli wrapping her arms around TJ's neck and kissing him, kissing him felt so right -she didn't know how she was going to hurt him.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\  
  
So, she feels guilty! She's admitted her feeling to herself -can she admit them to her mum? Can love stop her betrayal plan?  
  
political princess: yea, glad u liked the chapter! Lol -well it's the non- TJ Spinelli Shippers' fault for bein such blind idiots lol!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: I'm gunna email ya in a min -so u can get it dat way 8)  
  
Noelle: yea -we know TJ too well, he's 2 sweet to get mad lol! she has to be more than friends, so she can play him, BUT she's admitted her feelings for him, so its gunna be hard -keep readin!  
  
God my chapters are major short, sorry peoples -when my coursework is out the way I swear they'll be longer!  
  
OMG jeepers Creepers 2 was soooooooooooooooooooooo unbelievably funny! I was laughing like MAD! (I laugh at horror movies rather than get scared)  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	14. A dinner

TJ/Spinelli Shippers should rule the world!  
  
Chapter 14 -A dinner  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/ /\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli and TJ had been dating for a few weeks -spending literally all their time together. Going on the rides at TJ's park, going shopping generally hanging out and evening meals. Sadly tonight was the meal Spinelli was dreading -her mother and the Detweilers we're also going to be their. It was easy forgetting her actual motive and enjoying the time with TJ -but tonight her mum was going to be their -watching and judging.  
  
"are you almost ready Ashley?" asked her mother standing behind her  
  
"yes!" said Spinelli a little impatiently, She had her hair up neatly, light silver eye shadow, lip gloss and she was wearing a long pale pink dress with spaghetti straps it was slightly silky with a silver/pink shimmer.  
  
"you look beautiful Ashley" said Flo who was dressed in a mid-length teal dress.  
  
"thanks -we better get going, we're meeting them at the Royal China in 10 minutes" said Spinelli  
  
~*~  
  
"Mum, Dad, you gotta swear not to embarrass me" said TJ who was over his parents house  
  
"we wont do that!" said Mrs Detweiler  
  
"good -coz I really Like her"  
  
"we know -you've liked her since you were in the 4th grade" replied Mrs Detweiler  
  
"its going to be strange calling her Ashley -we've always called her Spinelli"  
  
"yea, its wired. You'll survive -I have"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi TJ!" said Spinelli hugging TJ -she cold feel her mum's eyes on her, evaluating and watching her every move.  
  
"its nice to see you both after so long" said Mr Detweiler  
  
"yes -you too, Ashley's missed being here so much -if we weren't moving around so much we would have kept contact.  
  
They sat at the table, TJ and Spinelli ordered 'chicken in sati sauce' - the favourite meal of the both of them. Mrs Detweiler had 'chicken and chow mien' and Mr Detweiler had 'chicken curry' and Flo had 'paprika fish stir- fry'  
  
"so are you both here permanently?" asked Mrs Detweiler, TJ listened in interest -he'd been meaning to ask Spinelli himself.  
  
"its undecided, it may be a month or two -maybe shorter"  
  
"what?!" cried Spinelli before she could stop herself -she was having fun with TJ! Sure she had the thought of what she was actually doing nagging at the back of her mind -but that didn't stop her loving every moment with him. Now her mum was expecting her to so that to TJ in two months maximum -she really was hoping for longer with him.  
  
TJ who'd been listening intently sat back in his seat miserably -he Loved Spinelli and she'd be gone real soon 'great, the one person I've ever loved is leaving soon -no wonder she didn't tell me'  
  
"oh that's such a shame -it's a shame Ashley cant stay down here"  
  
"yes -I'd love that for her. Sadly we don't have enough money -that why we're always travelling"  
  
There was a moments silence where nobody knew what to say  
  
"TJ, d'you remember when you wanted to be president?" said Spinelli smiling  
  
"yea, I did wanna. But I'm not that keen on Germans -you know them always eating sausage, plus when I was twelve I went on Holiday I saw some Germans -They thought I was English and were awful" said TJ remembered The behaviour of the German children (A/N: no offence -but from my experience Germans REALLY hate the English -these German girls called me a bitch for NO reason -they threw my towel in the pool AND they pushed me in! -my mate also had MAJOR probs with Germans on holiday -she also got called names)  
  
"Oh yes, it was terrible -they threw our dinner in the pool, it must have been a German holiday. We had to get transferred to a different hotel from the harassment!" said Mr Detweiler frowning at the holiday memory  
  
They all laughed.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/ /\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Okay -hope nobody was offended by The German thing -I know not all Germans are like that (just like Brits don't talk proper!) but my Friend and I really did have horrible times (and they threw my chocolate bar in the pool!)  
  
i_luv_meee: yea u were lol! Spin may have to cheat TJ (I aint sayin nuffin)  
  
Noelle: yea your right lol! yea I am -but it'll be worth it!  
  
political princess: yea we will lol! and yes she was. Glad u liked the chapter! Aw I always get carried away lol!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	15. An argument and unexpected appearances

Hi peoples! A few Questions, Is Peter Andre famous in da US? Is Jordan (The sluty model) and do u have 'i'm a celebrity get me out of here' on over there?  
  
Chapter 15: -An argument and unexpected appearances  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
One month had passed since the meal, TJ and Spinelli had grown -if possible, closer. They spent most of their time together, Flo had been constantly nagging Spinelli since her distraction -prickly, had stopped any further relationships by saying during general conversation, that he never wanted to get married.  
  
"Ashley, you need to start pushing him towards marriage!"  
  
"but mum -we've only been here for two months!" protested Spinelli trying to push the evil 'date' back as long as possible  
  
"yes, and we need to get out of here! -You've got him eating from the palm of your hand!"  
  
Spinelli let out a quiet guilty sigh -she really did love TJ! She enjoyed every moment with him. They hadn't slept together -although Spinelli wanted to she knew deep down that it would only hurt her more when she played him.  
  
"yea -fine I'm working on it" said Spinelli slightly moodily  
  
"don't take that attitude with me! Your not a child anymore! Grow up!"  
  
"WELL MAYBE I WOULD IF I HAD THE REST OF MY CHILDHOOD BACK OR MAYBE YOU COULD GET OFF MY BACK!" screamed Spinelli  
  
"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO GET US MONEY AND I'LL GET OFF YOUR BACK WHEN YOU START WORKING PROPERLY -STOP ACTING LIKE A LOVESICK SCHOOLGIRL!"  
  
"FINE! I'LL FUCK OFF THEN -BITCH!" shouted Spinelli before storming from the room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli arrived at her usual café and sat down -angry thought swirling through her mind. She didn't even notice three people come and sit in front of her until they spoke  
  
"Hi Ashley" said Menlo "-you remember Sammi and Noelle right?"  
  
she looked up and smiled "yea Hi"  
  
"we're dating now!" said Noelle happily  
  
"aw congratulations" said Spinelli smiling -hiding the jealously over the fact that she was able to date her friend purely love out of.  
  
"I'm sure I saw you out with a guy the other day" said Sammi "are you dating him?"  
  
"yea -I really love him" said Spinelli forcing a smile and trying to ignore the slight 'are-you-doing-what-I-think-your-doing' glair from Noelle, seeing this she continued in attempted defence "we've been friends for years -I'm so glad we're finally together"  
  
"that's wonderful news! I'm engaged to Bob, as you may know -I've liked him since our first day of middle school"  
  
They soon got into general conversation -the comments of love sparking Spinelli's sadness and Guilt.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So, Spinelli's fighting with her mum -she loves TJ and is overcome with Guilt about what she's soon going to do!  
  
Noelle and Sammi -I put you both in coz the both of you haven't been in allot!  
  
political princess: she may not -you saw how major upset she was in this chapter! Yea -the Detweilers know how much TJ loves Spin -yea Chinese rules! Yea they are real cows and I kinda didn't let them get away with it -I kinda pushed 1 in the pool when she was all dressed up for dinner -the water was ice cold lol!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: I emailed u -hope u got it! Soz I didn't email sooner -hope you enjoyed the chapter  
  
i_luv_meee: so am I drivin u mad for the 'TJ/Spin' paring 2? Lol! join us! Become one of us! Lol!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	16. Plan In Action

Chapter 16: -Plan In Action  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli was getting ready to meet TJ -but this is the meeting she was dreading -the meeting where she'd have to try and push him into marriage.  
  
"Ashley -are you SURE you know the plan?"  
  
"yes mother -I'm sure"  
  
"good -repeat the plan to me"  
  
"I'm going to say that we're going have to move soon and that I have NO idea for a good enough reason to stay and that you don't want me to stay just coz I like him"  
  
"and your SURE he'll think of marriage?"  
  
"yea -I know him" said Spinelli hiding her guilt  
  
"good! Your actually quite good at this, to think I thought you were stupid enough to fall in love -I'm so proud of you Ashley" said Flo hugging her daughter  
  
"yea" said Spinelli quietly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli arrived at TJ's house and knocked on the door  
  
"hey -you've beaten your usual late pattern" said TJ giving Spinelli a quick kiss  
  
"yea -I had a massive fight with my mum" said Spinelli once they'd reached the front room, she shed and sat down.  
  
"about what?" asked TJ sitting next to her and putting her arm around her  
  
"she says we're gunna have to leave soon -its not fair, I love being here with you so much!"  
  
"why cant you stay with me?" he asked hopefully  
  
"because she wont see me just wanting to stay as a good reason -she'll want a 'proper' reason"  
  
TJ stayed silent for a moment, a worried look on his face, he took a breath and said  
  
"Ash-"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So, Spinelli still seems 2 be going through with it -she still has time to change her mind tho! Whats TJ going to say?  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: thanks 4 readin! I can promice she wont dump him -but I cant say weather she'll play him our not (that'd give away the whole ff lol)  
  
i_luv_meee: don't go insane -otherwise you wont know the outcome lol! glad my msn is working 2day lol!  
  
political princess: glad your enjoying it *looks up at chappie* and PLEASE make sure you LEAVE the bungee cord and keep AWAY from tall buildings lol!  
  
Noelle: your welcome -I'll do my best to put you in again -I can say you'll be in at least once, ur prob confused coz its show's here every day and in America (guessin that's where u live) it don't 8) well I don't think lol!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	17. A breaking news party

This is a long chappie for me at the moment! Yay! Go me lol!  
  
Chapter 17 -A breaking news party  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
TJ took a Deep and continued "what if I asked you to marry me?"  
  
Spinelli stayed silent for a moment -she was really hoping he wouldn't think of it.  
  
"she'd let me stay -but would you?"  
  
"yes -will you marry me? I cant stand for you to leave"  
  
"yes, of course I will!" said Spinelli pretending to be happy, she kissed him gently  
  
"I cant believe I'm going to finally marry you!" said TJ happily "I cant wait to tell everyone!"  
  
"yea -my mum will be so proud" said Spinelli, for once she got to tell the truth -it of course had a hidden meaning.  
  
"come on -lets call everyone round -we can have a small party and tell them" said TJ -his face lit up like a little child's  
  
"good idea"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting in TJ's front room was, Flo, most of the Detweiler family, Summer -who kept asking for hints on the surprise, Vince -who'd flown in his jet from the next state, Miss Grotkey, Mr Dude, Mr E, Miss Finster -who was in a wheelchair and accompanied by Randal, Cornchip Girl and Principe Prickly. They were all talking to each other quietly -waiting for the announcement.  
  
"everyone, we've brought you all here to make an announcement" said TJ putting his arm around Spinelli "we're getting married!"  
  
Flo who knew what was coming screamed "Pookie" and started hugging her. A moment later everyone else reacted  
  
"oh my baby!" said Mrs Detweiler hugging TJ  
  
"I always knew you we're perfect for each other!" said Becky  
  
"man I was so blind to see this coming" said Vince  
  
After all the guests gave their best wishes TJ turned to Spinelli  
  
"do you think we should call Mikey, Gus and Gretchen? I haven't really been in contact with them"  
  
"sure Teej, they should know!"  
  
TJ picked up the phone, and Spinelli picked up the spare line and once setting it to four way calling (A/N: I have no idea how this works lol)  
  
GUS: hello  
  
MIKEY: good afternoon sweet soul  
  
GRETCHEN: Hello, Gretchen speaking  
  
TJ: Hey guys -it TJ  
  
SPINELLI: And Spinelli -well call me Ashley  
  
GUS: wow -hi  
  
GRETCHEN: oh my god  
  
MIKEY: oh happy day!  
  
TJ: Guys -we have an announcement  
  
SPINELLI: We're engaged!  
  
GRETCHEN: FINALLY  
  
GUS: congratulations guys  
  
MIKEY: oh joy -your love has finally bloomed  
  
TJ: Yea, we haven't decided on a date yet, but your all invited -I hope you can all come  
  
MIKEY: I'd be honoured to attend  
  
GRETCHEN: it'll b great to go  
  
TJ: anyway -I'll call you all soon, this is long distance and I have a party here  
  
SPINELLI: see you Guys  
  
MIKEY: goodbye my friends  
  
GRETCHEN: Bye  
  
GUS: see ya  
  
Everyone hung up and TJ turned to Spinelli  
  
"I love you so much" he whispered  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
political princess: she can still change her mind tho, and remember -its breaking her heart! Yea lol -but cliffie's rule!  
  
Noelle: kewl It shows Loadsa times! I cant tell you what she'll do tho lol!  
  
i_luv_meee: hmmmm, you were wrong -who could have guessed lol! keep readin lol!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	18. Wedding Dress shopping

Okay wedding dress shopping my not happen like this but I've never been lol -so I have no idea, Plus its kinda needed to be set life this for the ff  
  
Chapter 18 -Wedding Dress shopping  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
A few weeks had passed since TJ and Spinelli broke the news. Spinelli stood in the wedding dress shop with her Bridesmaids -Sammi Noelle and Gretchen -Summer was due to arrive any minute.  
  
"Where's Summer?" asked Spinelli looking at her watch  
  
"uh -we don't know her" said Sammi  
  
"hey -sorry I'm late" said Summer hurrying into the shop "sorry I'm late"  
  
"aw don't worry -Summer this is Sammi and Noelle and Vice-Versa" said Spinelli "now can you all help me look for a nice dress?"  
  
The girls all spilt up and after a while of looking Spinelli spotted a perfect dress. It was strapless, tight until the waist and spread out, it was made of pure silk and shimmered  
  
"guys -look at this one!"  
  
they all came over and looked at the dress wide-eyed  
  
"wow" said Summer touching the dress  
  
"its beautiful" said Sammi  
  
"yea -its perfect, you gotta try it on!" agreed Noelle  
  
Spinelli hurried to the changing room and emerged moments later, the Dress looked and fitted perfectly -it was almost as if it were made for her, she looked into the mirror and gasped  
  
"wow" she whispered  
  
"oh my god -you look beautiful" said Sammi  
  
"yea -I'm major jealous!" said Noelle  
  
"TJ'll love it" said Summer  
  
"thanks -now we have to find dresses for you" said Spinelli  
  
"can I help you?" asked a female sales assistant her name tag read 'Vicki Ryan' (A/N: sorry couldn't resist!)  
  
"sure -we're looking for bridesmaid dresses to match this dress  
  
"well, over here are dresses made by the same designer" she said leading them to a rack of dresses and picking up a dress "this is on offer at the moment" she held up a dress with a very slight silver tint, it was long and tight for the sleeves it had 3 material flowers for sleeves  
  
"I love it! -do you have three for my friends?" asked Spinelli holding the Dress  
  
"yes what are your sizes?"  
  
The three bridesmaids gave Vicki their sizes and she hurried off to get the dresses (A/N: I've never been married so I have no clue how this works lol!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three Bridesmaids walked out of the changing rooms  
  
"yep -I have to buy these" said Spinelli looking into the mirror  
  
"I think you should have gloves" commented Sammi "I am for my wedding"  
  
"good idea" said Spinelli walking to the shelves displaying gloves "wow -I like these" she said picking up some gloves an pulling them on, they were also silk, they reached just below her elbow and had a diamond heart on.  
  
"oh my gosh -look at these crown things" said Summer who was looking at some crowns (A/N: what do you call em?) on display.  
  
It wasn't long before Spinelli had picked out a sliver diamond crown, jewellery and shoes.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So, Spinelli's so emotionally involved in the wedding it seems real! Will she tell TJ the truth? Will she go through with it?  
  
Riddle: There's a Red Bungalow, The walls are red, so is the ceiling and carpet -what colour are the stairs?  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Hiya -soz I'm reallt not ignoring you its just I always see your review after I post a chappie lol! yep -Flo's a botch! I update ever day -enjoy!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: I cant answer the 1st question coz it'll give the answer away lol -but you have a good point! The only reason Summer said to move on was coz she didn't think there was a chance -but she wont be telling her. Na -I'll always try 2 leave cliffies!  
  
political princess: yep -it was kinda obvious that he would ask her lol. yea -lets hope Spinelli comes to her scenes!  
  
Noelle: yea -I know what you mean, u want em 2 get married 4 real 8) yea -if she dumps her mum we have to wonder if she tell tj wjat his reaction will be -god so many 'if's' there  
  
i_luv_meee: awwwww didums! I cant ell u what'll happen tho lol!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	19. The Guilt of a Love Token

Thanks so much to Sammi (Political Princess) for helping me with idea's for this chapter! I wouldn't have written this chapter without you!  
  
Chapter 19 -The Guilt of a Love Token  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli sat at home looking at her wedding dress in awe -it was so beautiful! This felt just like it was real, but every now and then the truth would come crashing down on her, every time she really got happy she remembered it wasn't real. Her mum had also been picking up on her feelings -how ever hard she tried to hide them.  
  
"Ashley -you've been looking at that dress for twenty minuets now!" said Flo angrily putting the dress away "if I didn't know any better I'd say you think this is real"  
  
"just drop it okay?" said Spinelli firmly  
  
"ASHLEY-" she was cut off from shouting any further by the door knocking.  
  
Spinelli opened it to see TJ, she hugged him and gave him a long kiss.  
  
"Hi" she said Smiling  
  
"hi -I've srota got something for you, you've gotta come with me though" he said  
  
"okay" said Spinelli sounding a little confused  
  
TJ and Spinelli got into TJ's car and he drove to the top oh a hill side where a telescope stood waiting. The only sauce of light was a few lights from the town below.  
  
"TJ -whats going on?" asked Spinelli still sounding confused  
  
"this is my present to you -I named a star after you"  
  
"wow" whispered Spinelli, tears of sadness and guilt filling her eyes. she gave him a tight hug "that's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me"  
  
"well you are amazing, before you came along I wasn't truly happy, now your hear I really am -I don't know what I'd do without you"  
  
TJ wrapped his arms around Spinelli and kissed her. 'great -keep on talking -the more you talk the more my heart will break when I play you' thought Spinelli  
  
"do you wanna see your star now?" he whispered  
  
"sure" she said letting him lead her to the telescope she looked through to see a large star "wow"  
  
"you like it? I wanted to get something that was as beautiful as you -this was the only thing that came close"  
  
Spinelli smiled "what did I ever do to deserve you?" 'nothing' screamed a voice in her mind 'you don't deserve him -he doesn't deserve this'  
  
"you came back too me" he whispered "here's the second part of your gift" he handed her a enlarged framed picture of the star, below it said 'Star Ashley Spinelli'  
  
Spinelli looked at the picture she was absolutely speechless.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
awwwwwww so TJ's blindly in love with Spinelli and has bought her the most amazing gift ever! Spinelli's guilt is rising faster and faster by the moment! Will Spinelli crack? Or will she keep her emotions down?  
  
i_luv_meee: that's the same -Thanks!  
  
political princess: your with 3 recess guys! You comment on Spinelli and look at u j/k lol! I hope she makes the right choice to  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: aw glad your enjoying it!  
  
Noelle: yep -u got it! it took me so long 2 get that! Yea that's what I meant 8) I agree -Every girl needs a TJ! YEA THE EXPERIMENT EPPIE RULES! Thanks 4 the long review! Glad your enjoying it!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yea -it's a shame we cant slap Spinelli and tell her to go 4 TJ!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	20. Fighting

SORRY ITS MAJOR SHORT! I still have coursework AND I have written a one shot (up now!)  
  
Chapter 20 -Fighting  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli arrived home the framed picture of her star held close to her  
  
"whats that?" inquired Flo looking at the frame Spinelli was clutching  
  
"TJ named a star after me" she whispered showing her the picture "-this is it look"  
  
"god what a fucking sap!" laughed Flo  
  
"HE'S NOT A SAP! ITS ROMANTIC!" shouted Spinelli in TJ's defence  
  
"I knew it! I knew you were falling for him!"  
  
"I'm not! He's my best and closet friend -it would make me care just a tiny bit!" said Spinelli coldly "I'm sorry to report that we're not all heartless bitches like you!"  
  
"no -and those people are naïve! I'm staring to think your one of them!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" shouted Spinelli  
  
"ASHLEY, I CAN SEE YOU'RE FALLING FOR HIM AND YOU'VE GOTTA STOP! HE ONLY WANTS YOU FOR ONE THING -SEX! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"  
  
"YES HE DOSE -HE NAMED A STAR AFTER ME!"  
  
"YOUR BEING SO STUPID! ITS ALL TO WIN YOU! HE ONLY WANT YOU FOR THE SEX. THAT'S ALL MEN WHAT"  
  
"WELL YOU DON'T KNOW TJ NOW DO YOU?! HE'S THE SWEETEST GUY EVER!" screamed Spinelli "I have to go think"  
  
with that she stormed from the room.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
once again, apologies for the shortness!  
  
political princess: I'd totally love to tell u the outcome lol! in this chapter she is standing up slightly -but not funny 8( aint she stupid? Yea -I totally want a b/f like TJ! But I really don't think they exist!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: yea -aint TJ a sweetheart? Lets hope they do!  
  
i_luv_meee: glad it cheered u up a lil!  
  
Noelle: it worked lol! aw that is a really nice thing to do! I agree -the guilt is immense!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	21. Soul Mates

This chapter is short and cute! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 21 -Soul Mates  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
A month had passed. Spinelli and Flo had many more arguments since the one over the star. Spinelli had told Flo that she didn't hold feeling and that she just thought it was cute. She was also on complete disperse over weather to play TJ or not. Ever second with him crushed her and yet her mum continued to tell her that TJ was ONLY after sex -she of coarse didn't believe a bit of it. Right now he guilt was pretty high he and TJ were sitting In Munch Bites which they now called 'their' café. He had his arm around her and like normal they were sitting so close that they were nearly on top of each other. TJ was just showing Spinelli some pictures of different hotels in the Bahamas -where they'd be spending their honey moon.  
  
"we're staying at one of these" said TJ showing her a few pictures -wanting to keep a little bit of surprise  
  
"wow -I'm so lucky to have you"  
  
"we're made for each other" he whispered "I think we may be soul mates"  
  
"really?" asked Spinelli -even though TJ constantly told her how much he loved her yet she still felt it heard to believe that someone had these feeling for her.  
  
"well time stops still when I'm with you -everything seems so much better now your with me" said TJ smiling "I didn't realise how deep my feeling truly were until you left"  
  
"I know what you mean" said Spinelli smiling -truth to be told in her long absence she had felt like something was missing -and being with him made her feel complete "now I'm with you I finally feel complete"  
  
"I'm so glad we're getting married -I cant believe its in just a week" said TJ excitedly  
  
"nor me! I cant wait! My dress is beautiful -I really cant wait to wear it"  
  
"well in my opinion you'd look beautiful in whatever you wear" said TJ giving Spinelli a gentle kiss  
  
'dam TJ!' thought Spinelli 'why do you have to be so romantic? You know I love you -now just please stop before you break me heart. Why do you have to like me? Your way to sweet!'  
  
The wedding plans had been set. They were getting married in a large beautiful church. They were spending their honey moon in a five star hotel -little did Spinelli know TJ had booked a honeymoon suite. This was of course if Spinelli married TJ out of love. On the other hand if she chose to play him, they wouldn't be going on a honeymoon. They were leaving for Barbados the next day at 12:30 PM. Flo had already set a plan -she was going to hire a woman to force herself on him, meanwhile Spinelli would be spying and know the right time to walk into the room.  
  
It was just up to Spinelli to choose. Her mother who was the only family member she had. Or TJ -the person that loved her for her, the man that she loved with all her heart (as much as she tried to fight it) and furthermore the man that made her feel respected and cherished.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
SO, Spinelli's about to make her choice! (it'll in fact be mean in one of the next 2 chappies!)  
  
If you haven't read my newest one-shot ff please do! Its called 'Say Goodbye my love'  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: Don't worry -Spinelli's mum is a Bitch! Glad your enjoying it!  
  
political princess: she is coming to her senses as you've seen. At that point the was coming to them and had her mum nagging and with her temper she just blew! Naw, TJ would NEVER be a sex craze maniac NEVER!  
  
Noelle: yea that is the only TJ -but us girls can dream huh? Glad your enjoin it!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yea -Spin FINALLY gave her mum a telling off! lets just she continues down that path huh? Glad your enjoin it!  
  
There are only a few chappies left!!!!!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	22. Prewedding evenings

Hi! I'm so sorry about the small chapters! I REALLY AM! I love all you readers and hope your not to annoyed, I swear I'll get back to normal as soon as possible!  
  
Chapter 22 -Pre-wedding evenings  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\////\\//\\//\\//\\// \\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\////\\//\\//\\  
  
Rather than a Large hen-night Spinelli was having a girly night with her close female friends, Gretchen, Sammi, Noelle Summer and Becky.  
  
"wow -I cant believe your getting married to my little brother! I remember when he figured out his feelings -he went so secretive!" said Becky "I swear he's been wanting to marry for you for SO long!"  
  
"tell me about it -he carried her picture everywhere!" said Summer  
  
"-I wish there were more guys like him out there! Your so luck" said Noelle  
  
"yea -Bobs a great guy, but I don't think he's as devoted as TJ"  
  
"yea" said Spinelli smiling "I love him so much -I'm just surprised he wants to marry ME"  
  
"I thought he wouldn't -to be honest I didn't think you were coming back" said Summer truthfully "no offence, but I tried so hard to get him to move on, I guess he was right -you did come back"  
  
"yea -I swear you should have seen him on the say you left! -swear you wont tell him this?" said Becky  
  
everyone agreed to stay silent and she continued  
  
"he cried! It was so sweet though, he hadn't cried for a few years and that evening he was devastated"  
  
"that's so sweet" whispered Spinelli "I love him so much -I'd do anything for him" As she said this she realised that she really couldn't break TJ's heart, and knew right there and then that she had to tell her mother that she was going to marry TJ for love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spinelli arrived to her hotel room and took a deep breath  
  
"Mum, there's something I've gotta tell you."  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\////\\//\\//\\//\\// \\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\////\\//\\//\\  
  
oooooooh major cliffy there! PLEASE don't kill me!  
  
OMG there was this MASSIVE lightning bolt yesterday! It hit my town -it was HUGE and the ENTIRE town flashed BLUE! The whole town is around 6 miles -maybe more! and the WHOLE town lit BLUE! And every1 walls and windows shook!  
  
i_luv_meee: happy? Lol! I think her choice is obvious -now we need to see Flo's reaction!  
  
political princess: great song!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: I think every gal on this planet wants a guy like TJ! We'll have to forse the guys 2 be like him! Is the choice obvious? Lol!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yea -its real mean aint it? 8( lets see if your hopes are rite!  
  
OMG Political Princess wrote this song. i luv u u luv me lets all get together and kill flo spinelli--with one big punch and a shot to the head, fist shes a heartbreaker, now shes dead!! Aint it funny?  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	23. Raw emotion of a confession

Sorry its kinda small -I'm putting up ANOTHER song ff soon!  
  
U guys rule! I have 100 reviews dose happy dance I'm sooooooo happy!  
  
Chapter 23 -Raw emotion of a confession  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli took a deep breath before continuing "Mum, I'm in love with TJ -I'm marrying him out of love"  
  
Flo stayed silent for a moment "very well -but don't come crying when he breaks your heart"  
  
"He wont. He loves me -and I love him. Your wrong about what you say, he wont use me"  
  
"I knew it, I knew you'd fall for it! -didn't I tell you that you were too young?"  
  
"MAYBE I'M JUST NOT STUPID!" shouted Spinelli "UNLIKE YOU OF COURSE"  
  
"don't you raise your voice to me!"  
  
"I'LL DO WHAT I BLOODY WELL WANT -I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW AND YOU CANT STOP ME!"  
  
"just remember I'll be here to pick up the pieces" said Flo in a patronising voice  
  
"PIECES?! THERE WILL BE NO PIECES -ME AND TJ ARE MARRYING AND I LOVE HIM -I HAVE DONE FOR AGES NOW!" screamed Spinelli  
  
"your at such at a gullible age -it'll end in divorce"  
  
"WHATEVER -I'M MARRYING TJ TOMORROW!" shouted Spinelli before continuing with a normal tone "Its up to you weather you stand by me or not. We're not ending in divorce -we're going to end up like one of those old couples who sit in the park feeding the birds!"  
  
After saying this she grabbed her bag (which she's previously packed) and her Wedding dress -she was staying over Summer's (A/N: I know its unlikely but it fits) and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spinelli arrived at Summer's apartment and knocked on the door  
  
"Hi -come in" said Summer cheerily  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay" said Spinelli walking in  
  
"it's the least I can do! -you've made me a bridesmaid and your marrying TJ, -you two are perfect!"  
  
"I'm so excited -nervous to!" said Spinelli as she hung up her dress  
  
"yea -wanna get an early night? I dare say you'll be up late tomorrow" said Summer with a knowing smile  
  
"we're waiting until we get on our honey moon" said Spinelli "but I still see your point, I'm gunna need my beauty sleep"  
  
"I love weddings -I so cant wait" said Summer showing Spinelli into the room she'd be using "night"  
  
"good night"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
GO SPINELLI! Yep -she finally told her mum -and told her off! So, how will the wedding go? Will Flo Spinelli go? The next chapter is the wedding (it'll probably be written over 1, 2 or 3 Chappies)  
  
political princess: yep! Finally Spinelli gets her head straight! And she told Flo off!  
  
Noelle: thankfully your review went through now! I hope u liked the chapter!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: yep -yet another cliffie! -you'll all be calling me 'the big Cliffie Meanie' lol!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yep -she did good didn't she?  
  
i_luv_meee: yep -you're my 100th reviewer! Yea I know, I always do cliffies! Hope u liked the reaction!  
  
A B C, 1 2 3, Barney gave me HIV  
  
So I kicked him in the balls  
  
and shot him in the head  
  
Sorry children  
  
Barney's Dead (I don't won this song)  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	24. A Mc Donnalds Visit

Sorry if some of the stuff doesn't fit -its needed for the ff!  
  
Chapter 24 -A Mc Donnalds Visit  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli was having a dream about her and TJ being parents too twin girls when she was shaken awake by Summer.  
  
"Wake up -its your wedding day!" she said excitedly.  
  
"huh? W-what?" muttered Spinelli sleepily "-just a few more minuets, PLEASE" she muttered pulling the quilt over her head -she'd never been a morning person.  
  
"come on -your marrying TJ today!" said Summer. At this Spinelli sat up straight -now too excited to be sleepy now.  
  
"whats the time?" asked Spinelli rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  
"seven -the wedding starts at twelve but we're all having hair done -remember?"  
  
"yea -what time are they other three arriving?"  
  
"thirty minuets."  
  
It wasn't long before the thirty minuets rolled by and Gretchen, Sammi and Noelle arrived at the door .  
  
"morning!" they all said cheerily.  
  
"morning" replied Spinelli and Summer. They walked into the front room and sat down.  
  
"what time's this woman coming again?" asked Spinelli wanting to know when the hairdresser/Makeup artist was arriving.  
  
"anytime around now" said Summer, no sooner than she'd said this the doorbell rang. Summer jumped up to get the door "ASHLEY A?!"  
  
Spinelli glanced around to see why Summer had shouted the name of her elementary-school enemy, when she saw none other than Ashley A walk in.  
  
"yes, I do weddings -SPINELLI?!" she asked Surprised to see Spinelli sitting on the sofa.  
  
"your doing my hair and make up?"  
  
"yea -wait, your getting MARRIED?!"  
  
"yes. I'm marrying TJ" said Spinelli bluntly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashley A finished off the make up and stepped back  
  
"okay -your all done"  
  
"what?! Snapped Spinelli "we've all got curlers in our hair!"  
  
"well I'm sure your clever enough to take them out yourself" she said before snapping her check from the side and leaving.  
  
"what a bitch!" muttered Spinelli.  
  
"yea -if my hair weren't in curlers and my nails weren't wet I'd SO hit her" said Sammi.  
  
"yea -god I'm starving" said Noelle rubbing her belly  
  
"me too" said Summer  
  
"and me" added Spinelli  
  
"well why don't we go over to Mc Donnalds? We cant take these curlers out for another hour so we can use the drive-through"  
  
"good idea!" said Spinelli looking at what they were all wearing -tacky tracky bottoms and old t-shirts.  
  
They all agreed, grabbed their money and got into Spinelli's car (receiving a funny look from a passing neighbour)  
  
"aw shit!" said Spinelli when they'd reached the drive-through -it was closed.  
  
"the main buildings open" observed Gretchen pointing at the semi-busy restaurant.  
  
"we're going to go in there?" asked Noelle raising an eyebrow  
  
"anyone got any better ideas?" asked Spinelli once she'd heard her stomach growl loudly  
  
The girls all shook their heads so Spinelli parked the car and they walked in. They'd reached the counter -of course receiving many funny looks from the people already there.  
  
"can I take your order?" asked an oddly familiar face. Spinelli and Gretchen gasped  
  
"JEFFERY?!" they both gasped -both shocked to see the boy that was once madly in love with Gretchen working in Mc Donnalds.  
  
"Hello" he said uncomfortably  
  
"erm, can I have a breakfast-bap please?" asked Spinelli picking up on her uncomfortableness "and a banana milkshake?"(A/N: Maccy D's rules! -Banana milkshake is gorgeous!)  
  
"can I have the same with a vanilla please?" asked Sammi  
  
"same for me but with a strawberry milkshake?" asked Summer  
  
"can I have the same with a chocolate milkshake?" asked Noelle  
  
"and same for me -but with an orange juice" said Gretchen  
  
The girls paid for their meals and sat down. They we're half way through their meal when the heard laughing from behind them. They turned around to see Ashley Q and Ashley B pointing at them and laughing hysterically  
  
"OH.MY.GOD! -you. you look.ridicules!" cried Ashley Q between gasps  
  
"its my wedding day -so back off" snapped Spinelli shoving the rest of the bap in her mouth  
  
"come on" said Gretchen to the friends "lets leave these two bitches" said Gretchen  
  
The girls nodded and carried the remainders of their breakfast outside.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So it's the wedding day! -will Flo Spinelli turn up? Will she do anything? Will the wedding go to plan?  
  
political princess: Great cheer lol! loved it!  
  
i_luv_meee: glad u loved the song lol! don't worry, Spinelli aint gunna back out.  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yep -and now its her wedding day! -lets just hope it'll go perfect!  
  
Becky Lucinda: I'm major sorry about the comment! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Like I just said -I am sorry about the comment, sum of my holiday was ruined so I'm kinda gutted -I guess I was stereotyping (and I hate people doing it to me) I'm not saying every German is horrible-just the ones I've been in contact with. Brits can be mean too (once they'd started on my I was mean in return -so I cant really talk) I do care -I care about all me readers (and even if I come across as a bitch now and then I'm really not) Glad you liked the song 8) I try to update every day, Keep reading! -sorry again, I hope you aint too mad. Do you speak German? I do a little!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	25. TJ’s preparation

I'M BACK! YEA!  
  
Sorry to OrangeGirlExplosion (thats a formal apology for the records) we're friends now -she mad like me lol! 8)  
  
I pulled my biggest blonde moment today -I sent out valentines emails! Lol!  
  
Just to warn you guys, you may be angry (sorry) but I've got a week of writin then I'm goin to my friends for two weeks (I leave next Monday) soz peoples.  
  
Chapter 25 -TJ's preparation  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
TJ looked into the mirror, he was literally ready. His groomsmen, Mikey, Gus, and Jimmy (A/N: you know from the school's out movie? He's Becky's husband) were also there. Bob was best man and Vince would be giving Spinelli away. They we're there too.  
  
"oh I'm so proud to be part of this amazing day" said Mikey "I was wishing for this day, your love is evident -even in kindergarten!" said Mikey  
  
"thanks" said TJ attempting to style his hair  
  
"got enough Gel?" asked Jimmy looking at TJ nervously trying to make his hair look the best  
  
"your fighting a losing battle there mate -like the US in Vietnam" said Gus (A/N: no offence any one but, I'm doing this in history at the mo so it's the thing I remember)  
  
"yea" agreed Bob "just wash your hair again, it's the best bet"  
  
"so much for Mr Teej the barber" said Vince recalling the elementary memory "you've got two hours till we gotta be there, you got the time"  
  
"yea your right. God I hope this day goes okay"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikey had just finished doin TJ's hair -he'd insisted since he thought TJ would mess it up again.  
  
"thanks Mikey" said TJ smiling  
  
"TJ, are you gunna give me the rings before you forget" said Bob  
  
"yea -Thanks for reminding me" said TJ handing Bob the two VERY expensive rings  
  
"god these are well posh" said Bob  
  
"Spinelli is so lucky" said Mikey "the two of you are just perfect for each other"  
  
"yea" agreed Gus "plus she's gotten way prettier, if you weren't with her I would have considered dating her myself"  
  
"she always has been beautiful Gus, none of you noticed it" said TJ  
  
"I did, She has natural beauty. She tough and I've always admired her" said Mikey "but she also has a sweet side -like when she did ballet with me. But she's still a little to much of a temper for me to like her further than a friend, I've got my eye on someone else anyway"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
I hope you liked the chappie -and I hope your all still reading  
  
political princess: yea, the Ashley's suck! I'm still here lol  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: Thanks, lets hope the wedding goes okay (and Flo is nice)  
  
Becky Lucinda: I'm glad your not mad, I didn't mean any offence, I get stereotyped for being Devonshire (area I live) when I go to another part of the county every1 asks me if I live n a farm. Calling you a natzy is so unbelievably mean, its really going to far. Lol -like shize! (or how ever its spelt lol) thanks! Oh and -ICH DECKE DEN TISCH! (every1 in my class is OBSESSED with saying that -don't ask why lol it's a long story) is Lucinda part of your name? I've used that name in one of my ff's, its quite a nice name -a m8 of mine has the name.  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yep -I just had to do it! I could go for a mc D's banana milkshake right now (my fav)  
  
Noelle: yea, reviewing can suck sum times but I'm glad your still reviewing -thanks! Yea -I just decided to bring a few peeps in.  
  
When reviewing Please remember my golden rule -'if you cant say anything nice, don't say anything at all' 


	26. Changes?

Here's chappie 26 -its good to see that most of u are still reading 8)  
  
Chapter 26 -Changes?  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/ /\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli looked into the full length mirror and smiled, she looked beautiful and felt just like a princess in a fairytale.  
  
"Spin, the cars coming to pick us up in 5 minutes" said Summer walking into the room  
  
"thanks" said Spinelli spraying her hair with hair spray (A/N: she had her hair part curled -like Lizzie McGuire sometimes wears it)  
  
"these dresses are so nice!" said Sammi  
  
"yea I know -I wish I could wear this dress more than once" said Spinelli  
  
"guys the car's here" said Noelle walking into the room  
  
"already?" asked Spinelli putting of her tiara and veil.  
  
It wasn't long before the car was pulling up in front of the church  
  
"are you alright?" asked Gretchen looking at Spinelli "you seem pretty distracted -nervous?"  
  
"yea -very" said Spinelli, although she was nervous she was also wandering weather he mum would turn up or not, she wanted her to be there but didn't really expect it.  
  
They all got out the car and walked to the small room where they had to wait.  
  
"this place must cost a bomb" said Sammi looking around  
  
"Its TJ, it probably did" said Summer  
  
They'd been talking for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door, Spinelli crossed the room and opened the door.  
  
"Mum?!" asked Spinelli staring at the mother "you came!"  
  
"of course I did" said her mum smiling "I'll see you soon"  
  
She walked into the main church hall leaving Spinelli watching after her -a shocked expression on her face.  
  
'since when is my mum so civilised and forgiving?' she thought  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/ /\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So her Mum has came! Next chapter is prob gunna be the wedding!  
  
Spinelli woods, esquire: well Flo seems 2 being nice, lets hope she's not fakin it!  
  
Becky Lucinda: lol -it must get sorta annoying. I live in a stereotype farm area. I'll gunna be updating regally now.  
  
Noelle: I'd love to answer your question but it'd sorta give away the ending.  
  
I'll let you all know who Mikey has his eye on soon  
  
Please remember my golden rule when reviewing 


	27. A Dream wedding

It's the one you've been waiting for! It's the wedding!  
  
Thanks to 'spinelli woods, esquire' for helping me with the chappie ending  
  
Chapter 27 -A Dream wedding  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli took a deep breath as she stood outside the oak doors, waiting for the wedding march to begin so she could walk down the isle.  
  
"Nervous?" asked Vince who had her arm linked ready.  
  
"very" she whispered  
  
They were stopped from any further convocation by the big oak doors opening and the wedding march began to play. Spinelli looked down the isle, the seats were pure oak there were silk drapes on the side of the benches and red roses everywhere you looked, TJ stood at the end smiling at her -awed in her beauty.  
  
Spinelli slowly began to walk down the isle, she saw some guests like Miss Grotkey, Becky, Mrs Detweiler crying -even Miss Finster was crying, (looking extremely old of course) she looked across at her mum who had a very painted look on her face.  
  
Spinelli finally reached the end and smiled at TJ, he smiled back, this moment couldn't be more perfect for Spinelli.  
  
Everyone fell silent and the preacher began to speak  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the jointing of Ashley Funichelo Spinelli and Theodore Jeremiah Detweiler in holy matrimony"  
  
TJ took a breath and began to read his vows  
  
"When I saw you in the café a short while ago, it felt like a blessing, I'd dreamed of seeing you so many times it barely seemed real. And now we stand here on our wedding day -and I couldn't be more happy. I keep thinking its got to be too good to be true, but so far my life has remained on perfect course. I'm so glad you came back to me, for all these years I never thought I would see you again, and you coming back to me only proves how much we belong together. I love you, as my best friend and as my soul mate, and I cant wait to spend my life loving you I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you" as he said this Spinelli felt tears pricking her eyes, nearly all the women were crying -as well as Mikey who seemed to be a human fountain.  
  
Spinelli smiled at him, she then let out a short breath and began to read her vows.  
  
"When I came to this town I never expected to feel love. I never expected to be standing here -at my wedding! I always though romance and love was dead, but since I've been ruined with you I can see how wrong I was, I was so worried about this wedding and its just so perfect, like out of a fairytale, and I'm so amazed over my luck. I never thought I would get the chance to marry my best friend, and here I am today standing here, declaring my love to the one man who accepted me for who I am... I love you, and I am honored that I get to spend the rest of my life with my one true love" by the time she'd finished the tears in her eyes and made their way down her cheeks -even TJ's eyes and watered slightly.  
  
The minister turned to Bob and accepted the rings, TJ accepted the rings and turned towards Spinelli.  
  
"Theodore Jeremiah Detweiler do you take Ashley Funichelo Spinelli too be your lawfully wedded wife? in Richness and Poorness, Sickness and Health, until death do you part?" said the Minister  
  
"I do" said TJ slipping the ring onto Spinelli's figure  
  
"Ashley Funichelo Spinelli do you take Theodore Jeremiah Detweiler to be your lawfully wedded husband? in Richness and Poorness, Sickness and Health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do" said Spinelli  
  
"if anyone knows any reason these two people should not marry please speak now" Spinelli took a breath and closed her eyes silently prying her mother wouldn't speak up  
  
"Very well" Spinelli's eyes snapped open as she realized her mother had stayed silent "I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride"  
  
TJ kissed Spinelli gently. The kiss only lasted a few moments but the moments held pure bliss for Spinelli as she realised she finally had TJ and that they'd always be together.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
so WOW! They're married and Flo didn't object!  
  
Spinelli woods, esquire: so Flo hasn't ruined it -although she didn't cry lol! I hope you liked this chappie  
  
i_luv_meee: yep, Flo's there -and she didn't object! Yay! Ich Decke Den Tisch means 'I lay the table' lol!  
  
Becky Lucinda: u registered! Kewl! Yay she did ruin it! Thanks so much for putting me on ur fav's list!  
  
Noelle: aw, I'm sure you'll live! I hope you liked the wedding! -yep, you were in this chappie although ur name weren't technically wasn't mentioned. Ur welcome 8) Yea we all want a TJ for ourselves, I'm sure you can she mine and Sammi's TJ 8) yea go on ebay and look for the perfect guy! lol!  
  
Please remember my golden rule! 


	28. I’ve finally found you

Soz its only short, I'm really stressed at the mo (exams) AND its like 12:00!  
  
Chapter 28 - I've finally found you  
  
//\\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\/ /\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Only a few short hours later TJ and Spinelli entered the large hall a few hours later.  
  
"AND THE HAPPY COUPLE HAS FINALLY ARRIVED" announced the DJ "Lady's and Gentlemen I give you MR and Mrs Detweiler"  
  
"sounds strange doesn't it?" whispered TJ  
  
"yea" replied Spinelli truthfully  
  
"And now, for their first dance as a married couple" said the DJ putting on the song 'I've finally found you'  
  
TJ and Spinelli moved into the middle of the room and danced to the song TJ had picked out  
  
"this is like a dream come true" whispered Spinelli closing her eyes and resting her head on TJ's shoulder  
  
"yea, I thought this day would never come" He replied  
  
The evening began to fly past and it wasn't long before Bob walked to the microphone and began to talk  
  
"Hello everyone, I always knew TJ and Spinelli liked each other -I remember seeing them meet on their first day during kindergarten, they met by the jungle gym. I could see even from that moment that their friendship was closer than many. I remember all the trouble they caused in the forth grade, I was jealous of the friendship they had -I was always harder on them that the other kids. I remember I saw you on your last day together, I was just walking by but it was obvious you were both Deviated, this is in fact why I helped get Fort Tender declared in Spinelli's honour, that's in fact the reason it stands today, still untouched" Spinelli glanced at TJ at this point, he'd never told her he'd done this for her! "When Spinelli came back recently, I remember TJ calling me, he was so excited I thought he'd won the lottery -although he wouldn't need the money! When I first re-met Spinelli part of me actually thought she liked Menlo! But I know for sure I was wrong, its so amazing to see these two together finally and I know only good things can come out of this marriage. I only hope my wedding will run as smoothly as this one"  
  
Everyone clapped before turning back to doing what they were doing.  
  
"oh I'm so proud of the both of you" said Mrs Detweiler smiling "I have a daughter-in-law, I always hoped it'd be you" she gave them both a hug and allowed herself to be dragged away by Mr Detweiler  
  
"I've finally got a sister!" cried Becky, who was 8 ½ months pregnant with Jimmy, she attempted to give Spinelli a hug, which proved hard because of her Triplet Bump. Spinelli smiled  
  
"same here!" said Spinelli smiling  
  
"do ya wanna get going?" asked TJ since it was getting very late  
  
"y-y-*Yawn* yea" she said attempting to suppress her yawn  
  
//\\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\/ /\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Hiya, I'm not ignoring u or nethin -ur reviews are always goin through 2 L8 lol! naw I haven't seen Schools' out, its not out over here for a few months! Thanks for the info.  
  
Becky Lucinda: yep, Spinelli had her dream wedding -and Flo was nice!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: yea its came though fine. Flo Spinelli may live people! Lol! yea or if they've sold outa TJ on Ebay then go to the local mall! Lol!  
  
please remember my golden rule while reviewing 


	29. A Forgotten Item

Hello My Readers, I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
Chapter 29 -A Forgotten Item  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli emerged from the bathroom brushing her hair, she let out a sleepy yawn.  
  
"tired?" asked TJ smiling at her  
  
"very" muttered Spinelli, very much wanting TJ to hurry up so she could spend the entire night in his arms (A/N: Remember they're waiting till they're honeymoon)  
  
"me too" replied TJ wrapping his arms around Spinelli "you looking forward to tomorrow baby?"  
  
"very much so" replied Spinelli smiling and kissing TJ gently. She was just about to deepen the kiss when TJ's mobile began to ring, she broke the kiss and muttered "fucking thing"  
  
TJ laughed and crossed the room  
  
"odd" he said in a confused tone "-its you mobile. -Hello?"  
  
"Hi!" sounded Flo's voice from the other end "Ashley left her Mobile"  
  
"well she's already in her bed clothes" said TJ "I'll just come over and get it"  
  
There was a slight pause before Flo replied "perfect"  
  
"well, I'll uh, be there in a few minutes" said TJ hanging up, he then turned to Spinelli "you've left your phone, I'll go and get it for you"  
  
"thanks" said Spinelli smiling  
  
"anything for my wife" said TJ giving Spinelli a quick kiss "I'll be back soon"  
  
"bye"  
  
TJ got in the car and drove towards Flo Spinelli's apartment. 'I hope I don't take to long' he thought 'I cant wait to get beck to Spinelli'  
  
It wasn't long before he reached the hotel room and knocked on her Door.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Sorry its so small, The size was needed for the fic.  
  
I've still but a few more chappies 2 cum, I'll tell u all when its finished neways.  
  
Becky Lucinda: thanks so much 8)  
  
i_luv_meee: yea, lets hope it dose ;)  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yep, thank god she didn't lol!  
  
spinelli woods esquire: I think we all wait a TJ for Valentines lol! yea -do you think they'll enjoy their honeymoon? wink wink lol! yea -there's gotta be at least 1 free TJ in ours own countries!  
  
I'm going to change my profile soon (the bit about thanking readers) and add my 2 new faithful readers (I didn't forget the both of u)  
  
Please remember my golden rule while Reviewing! 


	30. A Plan of evil

Yet another short chappie –sorry about that. But it's a good one!  
  
Chapter 30 –A Plan of evil  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"TJ!" said Flo "Come in –it'll just take a minute"  
  
"o-kay" said TJ slightly confused over why she was inviting him in  
  
"do you want a drink?" asked Flo picking up a glass of drink from the table  
  
"uh, I really should be getting back" said TJ uncomfortably  
  
"oh come on, its only one drink, knowing Ashley she's asleep, so why not have a drink with your mother-in-law?" she said persistently  
  
"well, I guess" said TJ accepting the drink and sitting down. Flo smiled evilly, which TJ sadly missed.  
  
"glad you stayed" said flo picking up her own glass and sitting next to TJ "its so nice to talk to me son-in-law. Its wonderful you both got married"  
  
"yea" agreed TJ letting out a yawn, he felt himself getting sleepier "I love Ash with all my heart –I'm so glad we're together, noting can bring us apart"  
  
It wasn't long before TJ's eyes grew heavier and heavier, his head finally hit the back of the sofa.  
  
"part one complete" said Flo with a smile "the wonders of GHB!"(A/N: Its one of those drugs tat knock you out for around an hour)  
  
She made her way towards TJ's sleeping body.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
I'm sure you know what she dose now, but I cant really discribe it or anything coz this is only a PG13 and I'd like to keep it that way. Will Flo's plan sucseed? Will Spinelli fall for it?  
  
Feel free 2 say it –FLO IS A BITCH!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: yep, she really is –lets all kill her lol! u were almost there –but TJ loves Spinelli WAY to much to fall for it. Yea every1 needs a TJ lol!  
  
Becky Lucinda: lol –wakey wakey. I hope you don't faint after this 1 2 lol  
  
i_luv_meee: yea, she is *cries* will this be the end of TJ + Spinelli?  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yep, she is, its so sad –lets hope it doesn't succeed!  
  
Please Review if your reading! 


	31. A Executed plan of a heartless woman

I hope you all like this chappie –and please, no murdering, if you murder Flo you wont know the ff outcome! (although it seems pretty obvious)  
  
Chapter 31= A Executed pan of a heartless woman  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Flo looked down on TJ and adjusted the sheets, just so his position would look that much worse. His shirt was thrown over the lamp shade and he lay on the sofa, one arm hanging off and he was part-covered with a sheet. She'd also used a hover to give her self what appeared to be a lot of love bites on her neck. (A/N: Please don't ask how she got a hover –I have no idea!)  
  
Flo picked up her phone and dialled Spinelli's hotel room phone number.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Spinelli looked at the time –TJ had been gone for a long time.  
  
"what could be keeping him?" she muttered to herself.  
  
Then it hit her, what it her mother hadn't forgiven her?  
  
'no!' she reassured herself 'TJ loves me, he wouldn't!'  
  
She picked up the phone and tried to ring his mobile, but it was no good, it was switched off.  
  
"shit" she muttered. She knew TJ wouldn't fall for it, but she had to talk to him –just to be sure.  
  
The phone started ringing and she quickly picked it up  
  
"Teej?" she asked in a hopeful slightly panic stricken tone.  
  
"Ashley, its me" said Flo, Spinelli closed her eyes fearfully "Sweetie, you need to come here right now"  
  
"why? What is it?" asked Spinelli, panic rushing through ever inch of her body.  
  
"be here as quick as you can" said Flo before hanging up. Spinelli didn't need telling twice, She quickly put on her shoes, picked up her keys and ran from the room.  
  
As she drove she was sure she was breaking the speed limit, but she didn't care –she had to get there!  
  
She reached the apartment, slammed the car door and sped up the stairs three at a time. Panting she crashed throw the door to see...  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
I'm the big cliffy meanie –just livin up 2 me name!  
  
Please reframe from killing Flo Spinelli until the end of the Fan Fiction.  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: lol! that must have been funny! But you said THINK –you ARE insane lol (just like me!) please look at the above statement 8) yea –she knows TJ loves her, lets hope she gets it!  
  
Becky Lucinda: yes, she truly is isn't she –lets hope u don't feint again, it cant be healthy lol!  
  
SammyKay: thanks for reading and Reviewing –your ff is great! yea, I hate Flo lol! thanks, glad you like it –keep readin.  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: you're going to have to call off the army dear –we cant have you being arrested lol! yea I hate people like that too, when the ff is ova I promise we can all get her! 


	32. Heartbroken

Happy Valentines Day!  
  
This is probably one of the longest chappies!  
  
-WARNING- This chapter had a fair bit of swearing!  
  
I think this chappie may have been unexpected.  
  
Chapter 32 –Heartbroken  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/ /\\//\\//\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli saw TJ laying on the sofa, half dressed and half conscious.  
  
Pain burst through her heart, it felt as though he'd ripped it into pieces set it on fire put it in a blender then drove over it with a steam roller.  
  
"Teej?" she Asked, tears coming to her eyes "H-how could you? I-I loved you" she let the tears fall as she started at TJ  
  
"Spin –I'm sorry! I didn't I –I -I" stuttered TJ in confusion.  
  
"save it, I thought you loved me! ITS OUR WEDDING NIGHT! I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" she screamed, tears now streaming down her cheeks "WELL FUCK YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! TOMORROW I'M FILING FOR A DIVORCE!"  
  
"but-" started TJ guiltily, looking at his devastated soon to be ex-wife.  
  
"PISS OFF!" she screamed taking off her ring and throwing at him. She ran from the room before anyone could stop her. When she reached the car park she saw TJ's car next to hers, she picked up the small bolder from the floor and threw it at the windshield, it immediately smashed. After doing some more damage to his car she got in her own and drove off.  
  
::::::::::::TJ's POV:::::::::::::  
  
TJ opened his eyes and looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. Just as he'd figured it out the door open and he saw Spinelli staring at him, tears coming to her eyes, pain written all over her face. He was just about to ask what was wrong when he caught a glance of his shirt on the lap shade.  
  
"Teej? H-how could you? I-I loved you" Spinelli began to cry as she said this, each tear made TJ feel worse and worse.  
  
"Spin –I'm sorry! I didn't I –I -I" stammered TJ trying to figure out what had happened  
  
"save it, I thought you loved me! ITS OUR WEDDING NIGHT! I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU! WELL FUCK YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! TOMORROW I'M FILING FOR A DIVORCE!"  
  
Her words hit TJ like a tonne of bricks, tears we're streaming down her cheeks and TJ felt in absolute despair.  
  
"but-" started TJ trying to find some way to fix it.  
  
"PISS OFF!" she screamed before throwing her ring at him and running from the room.  
  
TJ felt his right eyebrow where the ring had it.  
  
"You've really done it now. You've broken her heart –she loved you! she gave up her life for you! –and this is how you repay her?!" cried Flo loudly  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" shouted TJ, coming to the consequences. At that moment he felt the angriest he'd ever been in his entire life "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"  
  
"Opened her eyes, I told her you we're a jerk and a heartbreaker -And now she finally believes me"  
  
"I-I did NOTHING! You obviously drugged me! How the fucking hell can you live with yourself?! That's your daughter! I love her, I have done for literally my entire life! And you ruin it –just like that. I don't even wanna know what you fucking did to me when I was asleep!" Said TJ shaking with anger and feeling as though he was about to cry.  
  
"its good she's getting divorced from you. You're a flipping loser! –look at you, you're nearly crying" said Flo looking at TJ mockingly "well, at least she'll have the divorce settlements to try and comfort her"  
  
"you bitch"  
  
"That's me. And don't even think of telling Ashley –what d'you think she'd say if you told her that her mother drugged you and fucked you when you we're asleep" said Flo evilly  
  
"and you call yourself a mother" muttered TJ looking at Flo in pure disgust, he felt his skin latterly crawling.  
  
"yes, I do, I think Ashley's probably done with her tiny part of her revenge, so I'd like you to get out now. And DON'T go see her, you've done enough."  
  
TJ grabbed his possessions, Spinelli's phone and walked to the door.  
  
"I hope you can live with the fact that you've broken your only daughters heart" said TJ looking at Flo coldly, he then slammed the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
TJ reached the car pack to see that Spinelli had pretty much destroyed his car.  
  
"I guess I deserve it" he muttered getting into the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spinelli sat in the hotel room, tears still streaming down her cheeks –she hadn't stopped crying since the discovery. She kept repeating the only word she could think of, why?  
  
Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock at the door.  
  
"Ash, its me, please open up" pleaded TJ  
  
"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again! So fuck off!"  
  
"I've got your phone" he said through the closed door  
  
Spinelli crossed the room and opened the door.  
  
"give it to me NOW!" said Spinelli coldly, silently wishing she wasn't crying.  
  
TJ started at Spinelli, her eyes we're major blood shot, and yet more tears were falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Here" said TJ passing Spinelli her phone "Now if you just-"  
  
TJ was cut short by Spinelli hitting him with all her strength.  
  
"Now fuck off" said Spinelli slamming the door.  
  
"but –the keys to my apartment are in there" said TJ trying desperately to get her to open the door.  
  
"well you can sleep on the streets cant you!" said Spinelli before putting on the music full blast and drowning out his voice.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/ /\\//\\//\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
WOA! So an action packed chappie, Spinelli's filing for a Divorce, Her heart is broken. Flo partly acted the innocent one! And spin hit TJ!  
  
Now must I remind you that if you murder Flo Spinelli you'll get sent to prison? There isn't any internet in prison!  
  
You may mentally kill her. (thanks 2 FrogTheMufassan for givin me that idea)  
  
FrogTheMufassan: Thanks for Readin and Reviewing! Yep, Flo really is. Sorry that puttin your faith in me didn't work 8)  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: yep, your feelins were rite! Yes you do have to wait –but you can mentally kill her as many times you want. Soz your hopes didn't work out! Flo had 2 do that, coz she's a bitch!  
  
Becky Lucinda: I'm hoping that either of you didn't feint numerous times while reading! Yea, sure you can 8) just hold back the bus till the end.  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yea, lets hope she goes to a celibacy institution! It's a shame she hit TJ rather than flo aint it?  
  
i_luv_meee: soz 2 say that your wrong. Yea –I am truly the big cliffy meanie! Your still there –just not mentioned.  
  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ALL OF YOU!!! Think about it –of you kill me I cant write anymore and you wont see the ending!  
  
Remember my golden rule peoples! 


	33. TJ’s Broken heart

Thanks for reviewing! Its like 2am here!  
  
I don't own 'my immortal' (its my FAV song!)  
  
Chapter 33 –TJ's Broken heart  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Well you can sleep on the streets cant you!" Shouted Spinelli before turning up her music full blast.  
  
'great' thought TJ miserably 'my life is a wreck'  
  
He walked away and drove to Summer's house, trying his best not to break down.  
  
He finally reached her apartment and knocked on the door  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME-" she stopped when she saw TJ, looking absolutely devastated, his eye brow bleeding and a black eye forming "Teej? Whats wrong? Come in"  
  
She stepped back and let TJ walk in.  
  
"She –she wants a Divorce" he muttered sitting on the sofa and covering his face  
  
"what? WHY?!"  
  
It was then That TJ let his grief flow, tears began to leave from his eyes, although it made him feel pretty weak.  
  
He then told her everything, not leaving out a detail.  
  
"wow" whispered Summer looking at TJ with concern "you really don't deserve this"  
  
"but I still went in! and had the drink, it is kinda my fault"  
  
"you weren't to know!" said Summer "listen, you can sleep in my spare room, I'm gunna go talk to her"  
  
"don't be mean –please, she's upset as it is" said TJ after her  
  
"yea, yea" muttered Summer leaving the apartment.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Spinelli sat in her hotel room, still crying.  
  
'I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'  
  
Spinelli ripped out the electrical cord so the radio stopped playing  
  
"Ashley? Its me Summer"  
  
"Go away" replied Spinelli, her voice dry from crying  
  
"NO! LET ME IN NOW! I'M NOT GOING!"  
  
"FINE" shouted Spinelli opening the door.  
  
Summer opened her mouth to scream, but stopped when she saw the state Spinelli was in. She just stared at her, looking at her very blood shot eyes, the water on her face and gasped –she hadn't expected this.  
  
"are you just going to stare at me?! What do you want?!"  
  
"open your eyes! You know TJ wouldn't-" she was cut off by Spinelli shouted  
  
"OH FUCK OFF!" She slammed the door in her face "Come on –talk to me"  
  
"NO! just leave me alone! You've both done enough"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Hope you liked it, I'm very tired so it may suk.  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: lets hope so  
  
SammyKay: glad ur enjoyin it  
  
Becky Lucinda: yea sure u can  
  
mistress of balmoral: she aint gunna forgive him at the moment, she's WAAAAAAAAY 2 broken hearted  
  
i_luv_meee: they cant at the mo, they're both 2 broken hearted 


	34. Legal matters

I don't know how this legal stuff happens (I'm 16 –just old enough to be married her. So I haven't had a divorce! Lol) But, for the sake of the ff, this is how it happens.  
  
Chapter 34 –Legal matters  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
It had been a few short days since TJ and Spinelli's break up. TJ had been staying over Summer's apartment as he needed the company, he'd still been rather depressed –he kept looking at old photos. Spinelli had been staying with her mum. She'd spent the time eating fatty foods like Chocolate, potato chips and every flavour of Ben and Jerry's available, while eating all of these foods she watched different movies –and of course crying over the loss of what she and TJ had.  
  
Right now, she was sitting in a room with TJ, her Mother, and their Lawyers, she was biting the inside's of her cheeks, trying not to cry –TJ had seen her grief enough, and she didn't want him to see how much she was truly suffering.  
  
"So Miss Spinelli" (A/N: for the sake of the ff that's what they call her) "you're sure you want to go though with the divorce" said Joe, one of the Lawyers  
  
Spinelli just nodded, tears filling her eyes, she looked at her shoes when she felt TJ's eyes on her –she'd avoided eye contact so far and she wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Of course she dose –she's the one that filed for it!" snapped Flo  
  
"And for what reasons?" asked Jake, the other Lawyer  
  
"He slept with my mother" said Spinelli through gritted teeth.  
  
Joe and Jake exchanged surprised looks at this.  
  
"is this true Mr Detweiler? And if so, are the any other reasons or goings on other than this?" asked Joe  
  
"its true, and no, there's nothing else" said TJ quietly, he was far to honourable to press charges against Flo, he still loved Spinelli and didn't want to hurt her any further than he already had. (A/N: We all know he did nothing wrong, but that's TJ for you!)  
  
"Right, now as for divorce settlements-" started Jake  
  
"I don't want anything" said Spinelli "The only thing he's taken from me cant be given back" (A/N: She means her heart) The tears that had filled her eyes slowly ran down her cheeks. TJ watched her sadly –he silently wished he could turn back time, that she could just hold her in his arms again.  
  
Flo, at the sound of Spinelli wanting no settlements, nearly fell from her chair.  
  
"Just so you are aware, Mr Detweiler has offered is assets" (A/N: So like TJ –offering everything his has to Spinelli)  
  
"you heard what I said" said Spinelli forcefully, she still loved TJ, as much as he hurt her –she couldn't ruin his life.  
  
At the sound of this Flo nearly fell from her chair.  
  
"Are you sure? –even considering what he's put you through? You haven't stopped crying since it happened!"  
  
"just drop it" said Spinelli wiping her eyes.  
  
As Flo said this, TJ looked out the window guiltily, How could she be so guiltless?  
  
"Very well, if you'd both sign here" said Joe pointing at a legal document.  
  
Both TJ and Spinelli signed the document  
  
"The divorce will go through in one month, if you wish to stop it at any time-" started Jake  
  
"there will be NO retraction" said Flo firmly "can we leave now?"  
  
"yes, all legal matters are taken care of"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So, TJ Didn't press charges against Flo, He offered Spinelli everything ho owned –but she didn't take it! AND they both still love each other!  
  
I just HAVE to say... FROSTING! (you'll all find out soon)  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: ^Frosting!^ lol! neways, Yea, they really do love each other (we can see in this chappie as well) yea, lets hope they sort it out 8(  
  
SammyKay: Yep, Spinelli's completely broken hearted, but she's broken hearted and her mind isn't really working clearly. But when your broken hearted you don't really think 2 straight do ya?  
  
Becky Lucinda: lol –I'll have to start referring to you as the 'Kill Flo' Girl! Lol!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: lets hope so, but at the moment she's gotta broken heart and aint thinking straight.  
  
Noelle: Yay, you're still reading –I thought you'd given up 8) its 'My Immortal' by 'Evanescence' its my fav song of all time!  
  
i_luv_meee: lol! yea Flo is a bitch, but sorry Spin cant kill her –that's the job of the readers lol! 


	35. Goodbye Townsedge

Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was planning to post late (as usual) coz I was watchin the Brit awards. I fell asleep at the computer, before I could even start typing, I woke up like 20 mins later! I was talking to Sammi at the time (Political Princess/ Spinelli woods, esquire) lmao!  
  
I'll be posting later as well.  
  
Chapter 35- Goodbye Townsedge  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli sat in the car, waiting for her mother to fill up the gas, she was about to leave Townsedge for ever.  
  
"Would you hurry up?" snapped Spinelli impatiently.  
  
"Don't use that attitude on me" Flo snapped back  
  
"God, you've gotta get over yourself" said Spinelli as Flo sat in the car  
  
"you what?"  
  
"You heard. I know you slept with TJ to get the divorce settlements, its so obvious you love yourself"  
  
"Ashley-"  
  
"I'm still talking. I know you wanted all his money, -I saw your face when I said I didn't want it. I cant believe you seduced him –he was my HUSBAND" said Spinelli, tears filling her eyes "It seems you care less about me, and more about money! If I had ANYWHERE else to go I would, I'm never gunna forgive you for it"  
  
"Well Ashley, I needed to show you what a dick he really was" but Spinelli wasn't listening, she was watching the memorable places pass by her window, crying yet again –something she hadn't really stopped since her discovery. They'd just left the town when Flo spoke up again, this time through her Guilt "you really loved him didn't you?"  
  
"Love" corrected Spinelli miserably  
  
"you still love him? After all he's done?" asked Flo, looked at her daughter slightly  
  
Spinelli nodded "you knew I've loved him for ages -you even revealed it at that parents night! I have never told you this, but I've never stopped loving him, but it doesn't really matter now –dose it?"  
  
"just say TJ didn't do what you thought, would you forgive him –theoretically speaking of course"  
  
Spinelli gazed at her mom for a moment, she wiped her eyes and shied, just because she wasn't crying at this moment, it didn't mean she wasn't hurting.  
  
"yes, but there would be nothing to forgive would there? He would have to be the one to forgive me" said Spinelli suspiciously "but after I threw my ring at him, hit him, and destroyed his car, would he really forgive me?"  
  
As they pulled up to a traffic light Flo looked at her daughter, her eyes no longer had the sparkle people admired, they we're just dull and lifeless. She took a deep breath, she knew that Spinelli was her daughter, TJ was right –how could she do that?  
  
"Ashley, I've got something to tell you"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So Spinelli and Flo are leaving, whats Flo gunna say? (its probably blaitently obvious) FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Did you all know Dido was a Brit? I always thought she was American –same for the darkness.  
  
SammyKay: yea, They both love each other –the damage one person can do huh? Yes, that one person's a.k.a Flo's face much have been good to see –pure anger! I aint gunna kill her off coz, A, I don't wanna make anyone a murderer and, B, I've promised all readers can kill her!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: yep, we both know what it means, but lets not tease the others, lol! I love the song! Lol! Sorry, there's even more suspense  
  
Becky Lucinda: There's only a small amount of the fic to come, go hopefully you wont get attacked by the kindergarteners again. lol! yep, they are still goin through with the Divorce. You'll find out about Frosting if you read the co-written ff I'm writing with Sammi –but it is funny!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Yep, Flo loves power, it comes with being the bitch she is. TJ is way to honourable to sue, he loves Spinelli and doesn't wanna hurt her any further. Lets hope things do look up 8)  
  
i_luv_meeee: are you sure 8) lets hope they do 


	36. The truth comes out and Well awaited act...

Here it is, like I promised!  
  
Chapter 36 –The truth comes out and Well awaited actions  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"If I tell you, promise not too get really mad"  
  
"Just tell me already"  
  
"TJ, Didn't to it on his on accord" said Flo, Spinelli stared at her, obviously wanting more of an explanation "I drugged TJ, he didn't do anything. He was asleep the entire time"  
  
Spinelli stared at her mother, trying to process what she has just been told, Flo taking her silence the wrong wat continues.  
  
"While he was out I slept with him" she was about to continue when Spinelli spoke upon her bubbling anger.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCKING BITCH ARE YOU?!" screamed Spinelli, as the lights turned green, she took control of the car and drove into the supermarket car park, which was right next to them. Flo was a little taken aback by her actions, but with the look Spinelli was giving her she didn't dare speak. "Get out of the car" she said firmly.  
  
Flo got out slowly, Spinelli got the keys and did the same.  
  
"what are you doing?" asked Flo  
  
Spinelli didn't talk, she got Flo's bag from the back and handed it to her.  
  
"Ashley?" asked Flo again.  
  
Spinelli drew back her arm and hit her mother with all the power she could manage. She put all her emotions into the punch, all the pain she'd felt and much more.  
  
"I NEVER want to see you EVER again" said Spinelli walking past her mum and getting into the car and slamming the door.  
  
"ASHLEY!" shouted her mum covering the side of her face where Spinelli had hit. She sat up, and as far as Spinelli could tell, she looked EXTREMELY pissed off.  
  
"Yes" said Spinelli innocently as she lent out of the window.  
  
"You're not going to leave me here"  
  
"Want a bet?" asked Spinelli before sitting back in the car and speeding away.  
  


* * *

  
Spinelli walked away from TJ's house –she'd just called but he was out. She was just about to get in her car when she heard a shocked voice.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
She span around on her heal to see Summer standing behind her.  
  
"I, I just, erm" muttered Spinelli guiltily, how was she supposed to explain this?  
  
"What –have you decided to take TJ's money after all?" Summer shot back angrily.  
  
"No. I just, found out the truth, that's all" muttered Spinelli quietly, not expecting her to know what she meant.  
  
"The old bag confessed?! Confessed to raping him? Confessed to how she blamed him? Confessed to calling him a Loser coz he was so upset about losing you?!"  
  
"She called him that?"  
  
"Yes, he really is upset you know –he's even cried which is amazingly rare for him"  
  
"I need to see him" said Spinelli suddenly "Even if its just to apologise for the things I've done, you shouldn't do things like that to people you love"  
  
"You still love TJ?" asked Summer raising an eyebrow "I thought you hated him"  
  
"I still love him, always have, always will" said Spinelli simply  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So, Spinelli HIT her mum AND dumped her in a car park –YAY! The only worry now is –Will TJ forgive her for all the pain and grief she' put him through? 1 CHAPTER LEFT!  
  
spinelli woods esquire: She's told Spinelli –AND Spinelli's gotten her revenge! With only one chapter left, it wont be long before you can help kill her  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Yay! They haven't left –and better yet, Spinelli disowned her!  
  
SammyKay: yea, I like 'here with me' yea, I think although technically British she is an international star. I hope you're glad Flo confessed! Yea, I feel bad for her too –but things are looking up!  
  
Noelle: yep, but your gunna have to keep your figures crossed until tomorrow (all will then be reviled) Yea –TJ is sooooo sweet –he's always protecting Spinelli! hope you enjoy the chappie!  
  
i_luv_meee: yep it seems you we're rite! Well done 8) and you we're in this chappie! 


	37. Reunited!

WOW Can you believe it? This is the last chapter! While I'm on it I wanna thanks EVERY1 who has reviewed! Especially my Loyal readers –U RULE!  
  
THEY ARE IN TJ'S OFFICE!  
  
Chapter 37 –Reunited!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Do you know than plan?" asked Spinelli  
  
"yea, I go in first, make sure he's in a good mood, I'll bring you up in conversation, then just at the right moment you come in" Said Summer  
  
"yea" said Spinelli before pushing Summer towards the office door.  
  
"Hi TJ" Said Summer opening walking in "Here's your folder" (A/N: she was goin 2 get it for him –that's y she was at his house) She handed him the folder before continuing "So, how are you holding out?"  
  
"erm, okay –I guess" muttered TJ quietly  
  
"Do you miss her?"  
  
"Its only been a day since I last saw her, but yea, I miss her" Said TJ sadly  
  
As he said this the door flew open, and a security guard held Spinelli, her arms pinned behind her back.  
  
"Do you know this person?" he asked TJ, looking down at Spinelli. TJ just stared at her open mouthed, he looked into her eyes, he could tell that she was upset. Summer looked at TJ, but knew he wasn't about to answer anytime soon.  
  
"Yes, he dose" said Summer. The security guard let Spinelli go and left the room. Summer noticed the growing silence and cleared her thought, hoping it'd prob one of them into talking, thankfully it did.  
  
"My Mum told me what she did, I'm sorry for all the stuff I did" she said, Tears once again running down her cheeks –she wished they'd stop.  
  
TJ crossed the room, and put his hand on her shoulder carefully, hoping She wouldn't get more upset.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I was stupid to fall for it" muttered TJ quietly, wandering what was going to happen next.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, D'you forgive me?" she looked at TJ hopefully.  
  
"Of course I do!" said TJ.  
  
He was taken aback by Spinelli's next actions, She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug, crying quietly into his shoulder. TJ wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.  
  
"I love you" she whispered.  
  
"I love you too" replied TJ, before pulling Spinelli into a well awaited passionate kiss.  
  
"So, are you calling off the divorce?" asked Summer once they'd broken the kiss. At this TJ looked at Spinelli hopefully.  
  
"I hope so"  
  
"yea, it looks like we are" agreed TJ, he then took a breath and continued "what about your Mum?"  
  
"You don't have to worry about her, I dumped her off in a car park and told her I never wanted too see her again –I hit her as well" Said Spinelli happily  
  
"As I can tell" Said TJ smiling and holding out her hand –the knuckles were still red and swollen.  
  
"I'm so glad you're both together" said Summer "you were both complete messes without each other"  
  
They we're about to reply when Mikey came falling into the room.  
  
"TJ, I just heard-" he stopped talking when he saw them standing together "uhhhh"  
  
"They're back together" Summer informed him smiling  
  
"Oh Joy!" said Mikey happily  
  
"I think they're gunna need some time alone" said Summer looking at the floor and continuing nervously "so wanna get a burger of something?"  
  
"I'd love to, I've taken the day off, I'm sure Mr Lawrence wasn't too happy when he found out"  
  
"Mr Lawrence? As in Joey Lawrence?" asked Summer (A/N: Anyone know the connection?)  
  
"Yes, I'm his hairdresser, he's staring in a movie with Reese Witherspoon" said Mikey  
  
Mikey and Summer walked from the room leaving Spinelli and TJ to re- acquaint.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So it was Summer that Mikey likes! They had a cute reunion AND they're still married!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: Unfortunetly, at the time Jerry was in the supermarket shopping –lol! Yea, Flo deserved it! SHE'S TOLD HIM! YAY! He told her back –and they don't need the divorce coz it didn't go through yet 8) prepare to kill Flo!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Don't worry about it –every1 gets barred now and then 8) Yea she did –and dumped her! Course TJ takes her back lol –its TJ 8) Go get that bus!  
  
I_luv_meeee: yep your totally rite –you were half there b4! Hope you liked the ending!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yep Spinelli finally got her revenge! Thankfully TJ took her back 8) I hope you continue to read my ffs!  
  
Well, after such a long time –its over! Tomorrow I'm starting my Secrets Within sequel, Me and Sammi are also starting a ff together! Its called 'Secret Love' and our s/n is gunna be 'Third Street Angels' Thanks again for your reviews, I hope you continue reading my writing!  
  
I'll answer your reviews in a review!  
  
Well, as promised...  
  
*Pushes Flo into the room* GET HER!!!!! 


End file.
